Surprises
by AznCookiee
Summary: Lucy,she thought she was normal till she has new teachers. What surprising things will she find out like...she's a mage!And what happens when a evil person wants Lucy's power?Find out on Surprise! Not the best title, but it's a good story.An OC will be in here Also this was called Lucy's New Teacher ,but decided to change it
1. Chapter 1

Rin- Hey guy um i'm not gonna use kawaii anymore don't ask why.

Lucy-Well this is Rin's first Fairy Tail story!

Rin- hahaha yeah... please if I have grammar it's due to the word thing i'm using don't kill me or complain I know it's just a mistake.

Natsu- HURRY UP WITH THE DAMN STORY

Rin- If you do the disclaimer I will

Happy- Rin does not own Fairy Tail or it's character. AYE SIR!

Rin- Um italics mean thinking, bold means place or action..lets begin

One afternoon at the Heartfilia's resident. A girl name Lucy Heartfilia was in her room studying and reading. She had blond hair that is tied by a blue ribbon to the right side of her head. She has large breast that any man would fall for with a curvaceous body. And lastly the best part about her was her brown chocolate eyes that you could be lost in there forever. Lucy was studying when her mother and father came in.

"Lucy?" Both of them said. Judas Lucy's father and Layla Lucy's mother. Lucy looks a lot like Layla does.(AN: You should know what they look like. Their not important so i'm not gonna get into the details.)

"Yes father,mother?" Lucy asked looking up from her books and paperwork.

"Well...Your new teacher is here."Judas told her while moving aside so her mother could walk to her bed.

"Lucy. Sweetie..Please be nice to your teacher this time...this is the 5th one this week."Layla told her politely.

"Yes mother." Lucy lied ,but smiled at her mother.

The teacher walked in. He had glasses that were round and his lens were thick. _What a nerd_ Lucy thought. He had a black button up suit with a gray tie. Black dress pants with black shoes. His hair was all well...nerd looking as Lucy described.

"Well..you two have fun now." Lucy's parents told them and turned to the door.

"Yes mother,father." Lucy replied _We'll have lots of fun wont we...teach _Lucy thought and smirked.

"Hello . My name is Mr. Jack" said the teacher as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hello Mr. Jack. Is your mother's name pumpkin?" Lucy asked with a big smile.

"N-no. That's rude ." Mr. Jack replied.

The day went on with Lucy's torment. Mr. Jack had spitballs in his hair,his round glasses had a crack on the lens,his nice suit now had ink and icky stuff,his hair messy,room fulled with paper balls. He had enough and stormed off going home. Leaving Lucy by herself laughing evily.

**The Next Day~Its Friday!**

Lucy woke up when the sunlight shone in her eyes. She sat up and stretched ,and got off of bed to take a morning shower. Letting the warm water hit her skin was so nice that she said in the shower for a hour or more. Getting out ,and getting dress ,and drying her hair took about another hour. When she came out her teacher Mr. Jack was there. _What is he doing back here_ Lucy thought giving him a cold glare.

"Good Morning ." Mr. Jack said pushing up his new round glasses.

"What are you doing back here."Lucky asked coldly.

"I'm here to teach you. ."Mr. Jack said proudly.

The day was the same as yesterday ,but he snapped quicker ,and stormed out yelling"NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO TEACH YOU.Y-YOU MONSTER" Mr. Jack said ,but he didn't know Judas and Layla was standing there ,and when he said monster he had a trash can hit his head knocking him out. Layla and Judas looked inside their daughter's bedroom and found it a mess with Lucy in the middle smiling at them sweetly and innocently like she did nothing.

"Lucy. Honey...What did you do?" Layla asked with a worried face.

"I did nothing...He did it." Lucy replied smiling

"Are you sure Lucy?" Judas asked giving her a straight face.

"Y-yeah" Lucy said while a drop of sweat fell down her face.

" we found you a new teacher."when Judas said this her teacher walked in

Lucy's new teacher looked around her age. He had spiky black colored hair,dark blue eyes and his body was very toned and muscular even through his white shirt,with a necklace ,which seems to resembles a sword with a stone in it,also along with that he had a metal bracelet with a similar chain attached to his black pants. Following this black head man was another well-built young man of average height with light tan skin,black eyes,and spiky rose-colored hair. He was wearing a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with a scarf that looked like dragon scales and his right arm is exposed with white knee-length trousers and black open-toed sandals. He also wears a wristband on his right wrist. After the rose -colored hair boy was a women about 1 or 2 year older than her. She has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure. She had large breast kinda like Lucy's. She wore a white and blue blouse that was sleeve-less with a blue skirt with black boots.

"New Teacher?"Lucy asked with a displeased looked.

"Yes. Lucy dear." Layla replied.

Scowling,Lucy thought_ and I just got rid of the one 3 more show up? _Lucy looked at her new teacher ,and saw the 2 boys had a bored look while the scarlet hair girl looked ,and scanned the room. Lucy jumped a little when she saw the scarlet hair girl look at her underwear cabinet. Noticing Lucy's little jump the scarlet hair girl blushed realizing what was inside.

"Well why don't you guys introduce each other " Layla suggested noticing the atmosphere.

"My Name is Gray Fullbuster." Said the spiky black colored hair guy.

"My Name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Luce. May I call you Luce?" Natsu the spiky rose-colored hair asked.

"My Name is Erza Scarlet. I hope we'll be good friends Lucy." Said the scarlet hair girl.

"Um...Nice to meet you Gray..um nice to meet you too Natsu...um I guess you can call me Luce...I hope we'll be good friends too Erza" Lucy replied with a nervous look knowing she was going have to get rid of all these ppl.

"Well...Now that's over me and your father needs to take care of some Lucy,Gray,Natsu,Erza...You kids have fun." Layla told them and left with Judas.

"I'm not a kid mom." Lucy replied quietly ,but loud enough for her mother to hear.

Rin-um I hope I haven't gotten worse I hope I improved...Please review and tell me if I did good :]

Happy-Fish~

Rin- Until next time :]

Everyone ,but Rin- AYE SIR!

Rin- **sweat drop**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin- Welcome back to Lucy's New Teacher.

Happy- Aye Sir.

Rin- Well um I don't have much to say so lets start the story I guess ,but first disclaimer.

Happy- Rin doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters

Rin- Lets start

"Lets us get to know each other more Lucy." Erza suggested.

"Um I think i'm gonna go back to sleep." Lucy said and laid on her bed and pulled the sheets over her head

"No." Erza replied and pulling her blanket off.

"Lets go to the mall." Erza suggested.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"To get to know each other more. Lets go! Gray, Natsu you guys come too." Erza told them.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"To hold our bags." Erza replied giving him a glare.

In the end Erza dragged both guys while Lucy walked behind them. Natsu and Gray argued all the way their calling each other flame-head and stripper-freak. Lucy sweat dropped while they argued and always acted like friends when Erza turned around to look at them. While they walked to the mall girls where all chattering and asking "Are they taken?" or "Are those their girlfriends?" or "Maybe I could be their girlfriend". Lucy felt..well uncomfortable. When they arrived at the mall Gray,Natsu,Erza,and Lucy all got attacked by girls. Erza and Lucy barely making it out of the crowd of girls surrounding Gray and Natsu still.

"You wanna ditch them?" Erza asked fixing her messy clothes and hair.

"I thought you would never asked." Lucy replied also fixing her hair messy.

Lucy and Erza went to every store and bought so many things they had to put it on their arms as well ,and that wasn't enough to keep them from shopping for more. They couldn't even hold it they asked if they could borrow a cart. They had to use 2 carts since it didn't all fit. Later Natsu and Gray found them. They didn't look so bad ,but they had lipstick all over them ,and lots of numbers. _Maybe some_ _of those girl's numbers _Lucy thought. As soon as girls saw Gray and Natsu again they swarm at them like bees. Both Erza and Lucy got stuck in there again.

"KAH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Lucy screamed since one of the girls touched her...somewhere.

"LET GO OF ME!" Natsu Screamed.

"OMG...DON'T TRY TO KISS ME!" Gray screamed.

"LET ME OUT!" Erza demanded ,but they didn't budge but only pushed close to Gray and Natsu.

"WHO ARE THEY!" Ask one of the girls pointing to Lucy and Erza.

"Our friends?" Natsu answered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray added.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND." Asked another girl.

Something popped into Natsu's mind and he told Gray.

"They're our girlfriends" They both said in unison ,and smirking.

"WHAT!" Erza and Lucy screamed.

"Is that so." said a girl crossing her arms.

"Yup" Gray and Natsu replied nervously.

"I don't see much. I have so much more better things than these two." the girl crossing her arm stated.

"Like what" Gray asked curiously.

"Well for example. My boobs so much bigger." The girl said and put her hands on her boobs.

"What..." Asked Erza and Lucy getting pissed off.

"And well. I'm much prettier." the girl added putting her hand on her face.

"Repeat what you said.." Erza and Lucy dared.

"Which part?" The girl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"about not seeing much." Lucy told her.

"Oh okay. I. Don't. See. Muc-" the girl didn't get to finish because she got knocked out from a both Erza and Lucy.

"E-Erza...Honey.." Natsu said nervously ,but he received a glare from her.

"L-Lucy..Dear" Gray said nervously ,but also received a glare from her.

"Well Ladies..Let us go since we know they're taken." said a girl in front.

"Awww" is all they said and walked away.

"Gray...Natsu..." Both Erza and Lucy looked at them pissed off.

"M-mommy" Natsu and Gray said and hugged each other shivering.

They both received a punch in the face and a kick in the you know what, and then Erza and Lucy dumped them both into big trash bins ,and and Lucy got hungry so they went to the food court. They went to this fancy restaurants. Lucy ordered salad with soup while Erza ordered crab,lobster,fried chicken,soup,salad,seafood portofino,and more she kinda ordered everything on the menu.

"E-erza. **sweat drop. **How come you eat so much ,but you don't get fat" Lucy asked looking at the scarlet girl eating her food .

"Hmm good question. I don't know." Erza replied eating some of her crab.

"ERZA!" Someone yelled.

"Oh. It's Natsu and Gray. Hurry eat you food." Erza told Lucy.

"why?" Lucy asked looking at the two boys with lipstick and torn shirt and pant ,and some trash from when Erza and her dumped them into trash can.

"Natsu will eat you food." Erza replied and ate her food quickly ,but choked.

"**sweat drop** E-Erza are you alright?" Lucy asked .

"Yo Erza ,and Luce" Natsu greeted them and noticed the food and drool started to come down.

"Flame-head quit drooling all over my shoes." Gray said pissed off and whipped drool off his shoes. (did he even wear any shoes?)

"I can't help it stripper-freak.I'm hungry." Natsu said and took a chair sitting on the right of Lucy.

"Waiter!" Erza called and they ordered more food.

Gray pulled a chair up on the left of Lucy. While they ate they talked about what they all wanted to be when they grow up ,and who their crush was when Lucy asked this all their face turned into a tomatoe. They talked and talked till they finished all their food ,and paid.(maybe not hahahaha) Then Lucy and Erza let the guys hold their bags while they shopped some more. Lucy and Erza had to find new clothes for the boys since their clothes was ripped and they looked like hobos.(hot hobos?)By the end of the day they all were friends. The this question made everything feel awkward.

"Lucy?" Erza said looking down to the floor.

"Yes Erza?" Lucy asked looking at the scarlet haired girl.

"Why do you torment all your teachers?" Erza asked looking at the blonde.

Rin- MUAHHAHAHAH Cliffhanger!

Happy-Evil~

Rin- Do you want to see evil Happy? **Grinning evilly**

Happy-N-no thank you **sweat drop**

Rin- Any was thanks everyone who reviewed

Happy-Aye sir!

Everyone ,but Rin- AYE SIR!

Rin- **sweat drop**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin- Chapter 3 is here! I also noticed some of my mistakes ,and i'm really sorry.

Happy- Rin fails =w=

Rin- Nani baka neko?

Happy- Aye! **Runs away**

Rin- GET BACK HERE! **chases after Happy**

Lucy**-** **Sigh** Who's gonna do the disclaimer now.

Natsu- I WILL!

Gray- NO I WILL

**Gray and Natsu argue in the back.**

Lucy-** Sigh**

Rin-Also I noticed I spelled Lucy's father's name wrong its Jude. I fail

Happy-You didn't notice?

Rin-Nani Baka neko?

Erza- Rin does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Rin- Oh before I begin I thank

XoxoFairyTailXoxo

GoldenRoseLuceTanya

Jenny1751

and

Little Otaku

For reviewing :]

Lucy-Lets begin!

* * *

Last time on ,FAIRY TAIL!

"Lucy?" Erza said looking down to the floor.

"Yes Erza?" Lucy asked looking at the scarlet haired girl.

"Why do you torment all your teachers?" Erza asked looking at the blonde.

Now...To the story

Everything was awkward ,and there was a long silent. "Because...They only teach me for my parent's money...I know by the way they teach. They don't care. My last teacher was a little different Mr. Mundo (or whatever you want) ,but in the end he wanted money." Lucy replied looking at the floor."You guys are a bit different." Lucy whispered so low, no one heard her.

"I'm hungry." Natsu said rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate about 2 hours ago." Lucy stated.

"THAT LONG?" Natsu asked with the anime shocked face.

"**Sweat Drop** W-what..." Lucy asked.

"He's right. I'm hungry too." Erza said looking at a cake shop.

"**Sweat Drop **E-Erza..." Lucy did the anime fall.

"Hmmm I'm a bit hungry I guess." Gray stated.

"**Sigh **I guess it's lunch time then." Lucy decided.

So they all went to eat ,but this time they didn't go to a fancy restaurant like last time. Erza,Gray,and Natsu said they knew a place that was very very good ,and very cheap . So they went there ,and the front of the building was call(guess I dare you)...Fairy Tail.(hohoho did you guess it?).

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked curious.

"This here is our guild Luce." Natsu told her with his trademark crooked smile.(by ours he means Erza,his and Gray if you didn't know)

"G-Guild?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yes. Now let us go in." Erza replied and started to go in with Natsu and Gray following.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled Erza,Gray,and Natsu stopped and looked at her.

"Isn't a guild a place for mages?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it is." Natsu answered.

"Then.. Don't you guys have to be mages?" Lucy asked

"We are mages." Gray answered and walked into the guild.

"Lets go Luce." Natsu said and took her hand taking her into the guild.

**Inside the guild (Lucy's POV)**

"WOW!" I said shocked but amazed.

"Welcome back Erza,Natsu,Gray, and um" a slim young woman of below average height. She has long,white hair,which was slightly curly at the end,with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest,and a short upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy,voluptuous body with large breasts.( I'm not really a pervert T.T) She was wearing a sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large,pink bow,and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline,acting like straps,and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles,with high-heels shoes that matches her dress with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck,and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.(wow that was long).

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." I said a bit nervous because she was so beautiful.

"Oh! Hello My Name is Mirajane." The white haired lady said.

"MIRA! IM HUNGRY!" Natsu shouted and dragged me with him.

"Ah. Okay Natsu ,but...Is Lucy-Chan your girlfriend?" Mira asked smiling.

"WHAT!NO!" We both said in union.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"W-Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well you guys been holding hands since you came in." Mira stated.

**(Normal POV)**

Looking at their hands ,and when they noticed it they both blushed ,and let go. Mira just laughed ,and left to get Erza's cake, Natsu's fried fire chicken, and Gray's ice cream. While she went around to explore the amazing guild. She heard that they were the strongest guild in Fiore. She was amazed to see so many mages. All of a sudden she heard some loud screaming."STUPID ICE-BRAIN! YOU MADE ME DROP MY CHICKEN!" only one person would yell that Lucy knew...Natsu. "Shut up Hothead it's only a chicken." Gray replied. **CRASH **"HEY THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM HOTHEAD!" Gray yelled this time making Lucy surprised to hear him yell. She heard them fight and argue ,but he never yelled. Well that loud any was. So Lucy headed downstairs to the boys fighting.

"KAY!" Lucy screamed after being pushed into by Gray with no clothes. I mean it no clothes.

"STUPID BASTARD GIVE ME BACK MY BOXER!" Gray yelled while Lucy covered her eyes.

"Hehehe give up stripper-freak? Natsu asked swinging Gray's boxer.

"GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Lucy yelled which made him jump and run away.

"Damn Luce. Your a little bit like Erza when you mad." Natsu stated.

"What..." Lucy asked confused.

"Oh! By the way Luce. I been wanting to ask you. Are you a mage?" Natsu asked with a curious look

"Yes. I've been wondering that too" Gray said while putting on his clothes.

"Yes. Me as well" Erza said popping out of no where.

"Well...I'm not sure if i'm a mage or not" Lucy told them looking at the ground.

"What do you mean your not sure." Natsu asked still with a curious look.

"Well I never asked my parents about mages or magic...So I really don't know." Lucy replied a little embarrassed.

"Hmmm. Lets go ask your parents." Erza suggested.

"Now?" Lucy asked

"Yes. Now" Gray answered and they all went to Lucy's mansion.

But they had to take the train which Natsu had motion sickness.

"I'm curious..What kind of magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked.

"Well Erza magic is beautiful." said a voice out of no where.

"Who was that" Lucy asked scared.

"Only me." a blue cat said coming out from under the seat.

"T-the c-cat is t-talking." Lucy said scared,surprised,and frighten.

"Aye sir! My name is Happy. What's yours?" The blue cat asked.

"L-Lucy" Lucy responded."

Nice to meet you Lucy." Happy replied.

"So what's Erza's magic?" Lucy asked. "Requip Magic!" Happy answered. "What is that." Lucy asked. "I can requip into any armor I have at a very fast speed." Erza answered this time while eating her cake."Erza's magic is beautiful because her opponent's blood goes everywhere!

"**Sweat Drop** That's pretty?" Lucy asked kinda scared.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I think your magic is prettier than mine,Gray." Erza stated."Really?" Gray asked and made a fairy tail mark made of ice."Ice Magic" Gray told Lucy who was amazed.

"Is your enemy a fire mage?" Lucy asked

"Who knows. I don't care" Gray said not really interested.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked."He use's dragon slayer magic." Happy told her."Really?" Lucy asked interested."Aye! He learned his magic from a real dragon!" Happy added."Amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

**At Lucy's place**

"Mom? Dad?" Lucy yelled searching for her parents.

"Yes Lucy,dear?" Layla replied.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked still searching.

"In your father's office." Layla replied.

**In Jude's office (Erza,Gray, and Natsu went exploring)**

"Mom?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?" Layla replied not looking up from her paper works.

"Do you know anything about mages?" Lucy asked.

"**shocked face **Y-yes. W-why do you ask?" Layla asked her nervously.

"Well. Am I a mage?" Lucy asked.

"W-well.**Sigh ** I guess I can't keep it from you any longer can I..." Layla said a bit sad.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a mage. A celestial mage." Layla told her.

"A Celestial Mage?" Lucy asked.

"Your one as well Lucy." Layla replied.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled in surprised.

* * *

Rin-Yay! Done. I hope i'm doing good. I'm sorry if I suck.

Happy- Rin will make this story better than her old ones.

Rin- I hope.

Happy- Until next time... AYE SIR!

Everyone but Rin- SYE SIR!

Rin- You guys gotta quit doing that!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin- I noticed some of you guys wanted GraLu,NaLu,and GraZa

Happy- Why don't you guys choose who Lucy should be with

Rin- Right now the votes r

NaLu-2 votes

GraLu- Not really sure maybe 1 from Red Kisses and Dark Secrets

GraZa-1

Happy- You can also add who you want with Lucy. If they're not in the story don't worry because if they win. Rin will add them.

Rin- I would be happy if you guys would please! vote. I'm dying to find the perfect couple. So please vote.

Happy- Aye Sir.

Rin- I do not own Fairy Tail or It's characters. Also thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They cheer me up to keep me going. Thank you. I love you guys.

Last time on, Lucy's New Teachers (I noticed last time I put Fairy Tail. Sorry!)

"Well. Am I a mage?" Lucy asked.

"W-well.**Sigh ** I guess I can't keep it from you any longer can I..." Layla said a bit sad.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a mage. A celestial mage." Layla told her.

"A Celestial Mage?" Lucy asked.

"Your one as well Lucy." Layla replied.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled in surprised.

Now...To the Story

"Let me explain" Layla said and signaled Lucy to sit down.

"A Celestial Magic is a holder magic used by celestial spirit mages that involves the summoning of celestial spirits. Celestial mages summons celestial spirits by opening their gates through the use of celestial spirit gate keys. These keys are separated into two classes: the more common silver keys and the rarer gold keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units,and a celestial mage is noted by how many units they have obtained. Celestial Mages make a contract with the respective spirit ,but the contract can be broken if the mage gets arrested,releases the spirit by himself/herself, or dies. Celestial Mages can summon many celestial spirits ,but summoning more than one spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's magic ability which may lead up to death. A celestial mage can also use a combination attack which is ,when one is capable of using multiple summons, it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their Spirits to form new and more powerful ones. They can also use their magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. They can also do force closure which is when closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. The Gold Keys are the 12 gold keys which are the 12 gates of the zodiac. There's "The Water Bearer" Aquarius that is a mermaid carrying a jug of water. "The Golden Bull" Taurus is a minotaur who carried and giant two blades axe. "The Great Crab" Cancer who has six crab legs coming out of his back and uses two pairs of scissors that he uses for attacking. "The Maiden" Virgo who has the ability to dig holes underground. "The Archer" Sagittarius who has great skill in archery. "The Ram" Aries and her magic deals with using wool attacks to relax her opponents in combat so they will not fight back. "The Scorpion" Scorpio has a large gun for a tail and uses sand magic and blast a great amount of sand from his tail. "The Twins" Gemi and Mini are two little spirits than can transform into anyone perfectly and replicate both their thoughts and magic. "The Goat" Capricorn is a humanoid goat. "The Paired Fish" Pisces consists of a pair of enormous fish,one black and one white. "The Heavenly Scales" Libra a young woman that wears each half of a set of balancing scales on each hand and uses gravity change to alter her opponents weight. And Lastly "The Lion" Leo who uses the Magic Regulus for combat. There's a rumor of a 13th gate of the zodiac its a rumor so I don't really know much about it." Layla explained to Lucy.

"What keys do you have?" Lucy asked her mother curious.

"I have "The Water Bearer" Aquarius, "The Great Crab" Cancer, and "The Goat" Capricorn." Layla said while taking her gold keys out.

"That's 3 out of just need 9 more!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Other Celestial Mage might hold some of the keys so it could be hard. You would need to find them hanging around somewhere ,but do not take the keys if they're still in contract with their master." Layla told her.

"Got it...You know mother... can you summon your spirits?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" Layla replied and summon the 3 spirits at once.

"You called for us Layla-sama?" Capricorn the goat ask.

"Yes. I would like you to meet my daughter, Lucy" Layla told them and they turned their heads to Lucy.

"H-Hello" Lucy said nervously.

"Hello Lucy-Sama." Capricorn said politely,

"Tch." Aquarius said. She's q_uite rude _Lucythought.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want today? Ebi" Cancer asked.

"What do you think Lucy." Layla asked.

"T-There Amazing! No. Wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She's like you Layla-sama" Capricorn told her.

"Yes. That's why i'm giving you guys to her. Help her reach her goal to be a wonderful celestial mage." Layla told the spirits.

"M-mom. Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. You like them don't you?" Layla asked.

"I Love them! I will fight hard to become the best celestial mage and get all 12 gates of the zodiac to make you proud. I-I love celestial spirits!" Lucy replied.

"We'll help you Lucy." a voice said behind her.

"E-Erza! You shouldn't" Lucy told her.

"As your teacher. We will help you" Natsu told her giving her a toothy grin.

"T-Thank You Guys" Lucy said smiling widely.

"Where shall we start." Lucy asked.

"How about you join Fairy Tail. That's were we'll start." Happy told her flying.

"C-Can I?" Lucy asked her mother.

"If you want. It's your choice now Lucy." Layla told her.

"Okay!" Lucy told Erza,Natsu,Happy,and Gray.

**Heading to Fairy Tail (Lucy's POV)**

_I noticed Gray smiling a bit. He looks kinda cute when he smiles. What am I saying! He's your teacher! Don't fall for your damn teacher. Natsu is also cute when he grins. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING LUCY! YOU CANNOT LIKE YOUR TEACHER!_ I thought while shaking my head.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Gray asked looking at me.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well you've been shaking your head a few times. Making me thing your not okay" Gray replied.

"Oh. I'm fine." I said smiling at him and he looked away.

_I swear I saw him blushed. He had a tint of pink of his face. Why would he blush just by me looking at him..Weird. _I thought to myself the whole way. When we arrived Natsu recovered and dashed out of the train. While walking to Fairy Tail Natsu and Gray had their usually argument and when Erza looked back they acted all buddy-buddy with each other. When we arrived and walked in many people said "welcome back" or "Hey that chick is back"

**(Normal POV)**

"Welcome back you four." Mira greeted them.

"Mira. We have a new member" Erza told her.

"Oh! How exciting!" Mira said and ran to get the stamp and came back.

"What color and where do you want it." Mira asked her.

"Um. Pink on the back of my right hand please." Lucy told her.

"**Stamps** Welcome to Fairy Tail" Mira told her smiling.

"Thank you." Lucy said smiling back.

"EVERYONE!" Natsu yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Natsu" some people asked.

"WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER." Natsu yelled pointing at Lucy.

"HER NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA" Natsu stated.

"You all better treat her nicely." Erza added giving them all death glares.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!" Everyone yelled.

"T-Thank You" Lucy said a little thrown back,scared,nervous,and freaked out.

Rin- Done! Whew.

Happy-Well Rin is tired. Lets end this. Everyone...

Everyone but Rin- BYE!

Rin- Whew! I thought you guys were gonna go aye si-

Everyone but Rin- AYE SIR!

Rin- spoked too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin- Okay so...the winner is...

Happy- She doesn't know

Rin- I'm sorry

Happy-Aye...

Rin- JUST KIDDING!

Happy- AYE SIR!

Rin- The results will be at the end...I wonder if you can guess who the winning couple is.

Happy- Rin does not own Fairy Tail or It's Characters.

Lucy spent lots of time at the guild. She was...well...kinda scared of them since they were always drinking and causing trouble that the council members complained about them. Lucy also needed to find a place to stay so Erza let her stay at Fairy Hill until she found a place. One day when Lucy walked in the guild she was hit by a flying chair. "KAH!" Lucy yelled and hit the floor. "Are you alright Lucy?" Mira asked the girl. "Y-yeah..Who threw that?" Lucy asked rubbing her head still on the ground. "Take a guess." Mira told her. "N-Natsu..." Lucy said bangs covering her eyes,fist rising,and the little pissed mark(I don't know what it's called)."**sweat drop** My,my someone is going to die." Mira said with her hand over her lips. Life at Fairy Tail was...normal to everyone ,but to Lucy...it was a mess ,a horrible place,but...she loved it here..._If Fairy Tail wasn't like this...how would the world be... _Lucy thought. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled. "L-Luce?" Natsu shrieked and got pale."HOW DARE YOU THROW A CHAIR IN MY FACE!" Lucy yelled at him."S-S-S-Sorry Luce!" Natsu said scared and backed away."Sorry doesn't cut it." Lucy said and punched,kicked,and slapped him until he passed out.

**Later**

"Lucy." Erza called her."Yes Erza?" Lucy asked."It's time to teach you." Erza told her."You don't need to Erza." Lucy told her."You wanted to get strong did you not?" Erza asked."Well...I do...but.." Lucy started."But?" Erza asked raising a eyebrow."I don't know how to control my magic..." Lucy finished blushing a little."Well. You start now." Erza said summoning a sword."I-I'm not a sword person." Lucy told her a bit scared."What magic was it again?"Erza asked her."C-Celestial Magic."Lucy told her pulling out her 3 keys."Hmmm Celestial Magic...Try summoning one Lucy." Erza told her."Um..Okay...W-which?" Lucy asked looking at the keys."Hmmm..."Erza said in deep thought."OH! I haven't made a contract with them yet...Lets see...How did mama show me...I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open the Gate to the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy called and correct Cancer was there."What hair style do you want to have today,ebi" Cancer asked."I want to make a contact with you." Lucy told him." " Cancer replied."But...how do I do it?" Lucy asked **sweat drop** "**anime fall** You ask me what time i'm available to call me out."Cancer told her."Oh...Okay!" Lucy said and asked him then she did Capricorn and then Aquarius.

**Hours Later~**

"Lucy...You're really hard to teach when it comes to magic..."Erza told her. "S-Sorry.."Lucy said a bit down."Tomorrow Natsu will teach you."Erza told Lucy really tired because Lucy couldn't control her magic or Aquarius. Aquarius nearly drowned both of them which pissed Erza off. Cancer was flirting with her. And Capricorn..well he was okay ,but he kept calling Lucy, Lucy-Sama. "Okay."Lucy replied not wanting to get on the requip mage's bad side."Go home have a nice bath,eat well,sleep well. I'm going to tell Natsu to train you hard." Erza said giving her one of her scary...very...very scary glares."Kah! H-H-Hai!" Lucy screeched and ran to Fairy Hill.

**Fairy Hill**

"**Sigh** I think i'm going to find a place tomorrow...I don't wanna rely on Erza too much." Lucy told herself. Lucy went to fairy hill and went straight to take a bath."Hmmm. I wonder what training with Natsu is like..maybe he will burn the hell out of me..."Lucy said imagining it."N-No way...Maybe he'll make me run like crazy.."Lucy told herself and imagined it again."N-No!"Lucy shook her head like crazy."Maybe this water is making me think like this...Lets go out." Lucy told herself and went out to go get dinner. "Maybe I should leave the guild for a while to look around and train by myself once I get the hang of my magic. Mama said celestial magic is really easy to learn. And well...No one in the guild is a celestial mage..so maybe I should travel ,and look for books to learn and train...that sounds good. "Lucy told herself once again. And agreed to the idea and went to bed. As Lucy was thinking to herself and fell fast asleep.

**Next Day at the Guild~**

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled looking for the blonde in the guild."Shut up ashtray. You're loud."Gray complained."What did you say ice princess?" Natsu asked pissed off."You heard me flame brain." Gray replied."Your on ice block!"Natsu yelled."Enough!"Erza said glaring at them with her scary,scary scary glare."W-we weren't f-fighting r-right N-Na-Natsu?"Gray asked scared out of his pants while he had his arm around Natsu's neck."A-Aye Sir."Natsu replied as scared as Gray ,and he had his arm around Gray's neck they acted all buddy-buddy again."By the way..Where is Lucy?" Erza asked looking around for the blonde just like Natsu was ,but just as she looked the door opened."Good Morning Everyone!"said a happy blonde."Good Morning Lucy." Mira greeted her."LUCE!" Natsu yelled."Y-Yes Natsu?"Lucy asked."Time for training!" Natsu told her excitedly."E-Eh?This early?" Lucy yelled. "Why not?" Nature asked curious about why she didn't want to train yet."W-Well I haven't ate breakfast." Lucy told him."What do you want for breakfast Lucy?" Mira asked her." !" Lucy replied happily ,and sat down one stool away from Gray."Mira can I have a strawberry cake." Erza asked."Of course." Mira replied smiling like always while Erza sat down next to Lucy."Here are your breakfasts" Mira said placing a plate of pancakes in front of Lucy while a 4 layer strawberry cake in front of Erza."**swear drop** E-Erza...H-How come you eat so many cakes yet you don't get fat?"Lucy asked. "A strong mage doesn't get fat." Erza replied with sparkles in her eyes staring at the cake. Everyone sweat dropped "Really now.."Mira asked her."Don't believe her!"Lucy told her.

**After Breakfast**

"Luce. Time for training."Natsu told her."Eh...Okay.."Lucy agreed ,and they walked to the training ground that Erza had made when she was little to train."Okay. So show me what you learned yesterday."Natsu told her."Okay..Open the Gate to the Giant Crab,Cancer!" Lucy summoned."C-CRAB!" Natsu yelled excited. "How do you want your hair today,ebi" Cancer asked."Cancer lets train."Lucy told him. After Lucy training with Cancer ,and nearly got washed away by Aquarius. It was time for Capricorn."Open the Gate to the Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy summoned."You called Lucy-Sama?" Capricorn asked."Enough with the sama and yes time to teach me more about celestial magic." Lucy told him. After a few more hours it was night time."Ah. I think that's all for today." Natsu told her."Thanks Natsu. I think I learned more than yesterday." Lucy stated and a bit tired."Well tomorrow Gray is training you...Lucy..."Natsu began."Hm?" Lucy asked."You're really hard to train..." Natsu finished."N-Nani!" Lucy asked and slapped him ,and walked away. When Lucy came back to Fairy Hill she remembered that she was going to go look for a place to live in ,but now she can't. So she went to go shower and went straight to bed. Hoping she would be better at magic tomorrow.

**Lucy's Dream**

"Mother!" Lucy yelled."Father?" She yelled again."Where are you!" She yelled ,but still no answer. _Why is the house a mess. Everything is broken..The doors...tables...vases..pictures? _"L-L-Lucy..."called a very weak voice."Mother?" Lucy asked walking to the source of the voice."L-L-Lucy.." the voice once again called weakly."MOM! DAD!" Lucy yelled and panicked when she entered her dad's office."Lucy...a terrible dark guild is after you...Run...protect yourself..." Her mother said very weakly. "Don't talk anymore mother...I'll get you out of here."Lucy told her trying to lift up the pile of books and rocks off of her mother."L-Lucy...Don't...We..Love you Lucy..."Was her mother's last words..."MOM!DAD! NO! NO!" Lucy yelled."Oh isn't this Lucy Heartfilia?" said a dark figure."Well come with us sweetie and no one gets hurt." the figure told her."No. You already killed my parents." Lucy replied."Hmm?We'll take you by force then!" the figure yelled and grabbed Lucy's arm."NO! LET ME GO! NO!" Lucy yelled.

**Reality**

"NO! LET ME GO! NO!" Lucy yelled and twist and turned on her bed."Lucy!Lucy!Lucy wake up!" someone shook her awake."NO!" Lucy yelled and sat straight up."Lucy are you okay?"the voice asked. Looking upshe spoke "I'm fine Erza..just a nightmare." Lucy wiped off her sweat."Maybe we should go for a late walk out ,and "Erza got cut off by Lucy."No,it's fine...I'll go back to sleep."Lucy told her laying back down."Are you sure?" Erza asked concerned."Yeah."Lucy replied."Okay then. Night Lucy" Erza said walking back to her bed."Night Erza."Lucy slurred half asleep half awake. Erza chuckled at the half asleep half awake girl. They both slept peacefully after that.

**Next Morning**

"Good morning everyone."said a tired looking blonde."Oh My!Lucy! Y-You look horrible!" Mira pointed out."Yeah..."Lucy replied and laid her head down on the counter."Did you not get enough sleep yesterday?" Mira asked ,but looked away from the blonde when a tired scarlet hair mage."Oh my! What did you two do last night? Stay up all night or what?"Mira asked the two mages who had their head down on the counter."S-sleepy..."They both said in unison."Lucy..It's time for your training."Gray said walking in only in his boxers."Gray you clothes." Cana told him. Cana Alberona a woman who liked to drink a lot. She has a perfect body who has long wavy flowing brown hair almost to her waist and bright brown eyes."GAH!" Gray yelled and went searching for his clothes."Lucy. What's wrong?" Happy asked while eating a fish ,but when he looked over to Lucy he saw that her and Erza were sleeping peacefully."Ah. They must be tired." Mira stated."I wonder why" Happy asked."Me too" Mira added.

**Hours later after Gray found his clothes**

"LUCY!" Gray yelled ,but got hit by a chair."SHHH!" Everyone in the guild told him and signaled toward the two sleeping mages. Going over to the counter and sitting next to Lucy. Gray ordered a cup of shaved ice. While eating the shave ice. The ice mage found himself staring at Lucy from time to time._ She's cute when she's asleep._ Gray thought."He Liiiikes her" Happy said."Don't make me freeze you into a ice cube."Gray warned. With that Happy flew away._ Maybe i'll train her tomorrow ,but it's gonna be harder since she skipped out today...She looks so cute. _

**Outside the Guild**

Something or someone is looking for Lucy Heartfilia...a dark figure.

Rin- TO BE CONTINUED!

Natsu- Gray have fun with Lucy she sucks at magic

Lucy-SHUT UP!

Rin- Okay so...The winning couple are!

Happy- GrLu!

Rin- I'm sorry for those who wanted NaLu ,but GrLu fans won this ...another GrLu story...

Happy-Well. Rin is sorry for the late update.

Rin- See you guys next time!

Everyone-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Rin- Okay guys...I'm thinking of making the story NaLu

Happy- Rin is doing something different

Rin- I apologies for all you GrLu fan. I'm Sorry

Gray- Wait...So its NaLu?

Rin- Yup!

Lucy-**Blush and then faints**

Natsu- Lucy!

Rin- See they...

Rin and Happy- Liiiike each other!

Lucy- Stop rolling your tongues!

Gray- Why does Lucy like this idiot?

Natsu- Cause i'm better and more awesome than you.

Gray- You are not!

-Gray and Nature arguing in the background-

Happy-They're hopeless.

Rin- I also thank all of the reviews you guys gave me. They make me smile and laugh each time I read each of them. Thank You for your support

Happy- Rin does not own fairy tail. Because if she did she would have made NaLu and couple already

Rin- It's true...I like NaLu better than GrLu ,and I already made a story about GrLu...So I don't want to make another. So yeah...BUT in the beginning will be a bit of GrLu..only to make Nature jealous muahhahaha

Happy- Lets Begin!

**Next Day~**

"Lucy!" Gray called looking for the blonde."Good Morning Gray. Lucy is in the infirmary." Mira told him pointing toward the infirmary."Thanks!" Gray replied and walked toward the direction Mira pointed.

**Infirmary**

Lucy woke up in the infirmary ,and brushed her teeth. She summoned Capricorn to bring her new clothes which he bought to her easily. She pulled her shoes,sock ,and skirt off. While she was taking off her shirt the door burst down."LU- Gah!" Gray yelled."AH! PERVERT!" Lucy yelled and smacked him in the face with her hand which send him flying.

**Few Minutes Later**

Lucy was sitting on a stool with her legs crossed ,and she had a pissed off so not happy face."What happened Lucy?" Mira asked looking at the injured Gray on the ground. "Oh nothing." Lucy replied still pissed off."I meant to Gray." Mira told her."Oh. That pervert walked in while I was changing." Lucy replied giving him a death glare."I s-said I w-was s-so-sorry" Gray said getting up very slow and dizzy like."And besides do you always hit your teacher so hard?" Gray asked rubbing his cheek now steady."Sometimes." Lucy replied."Did you hit Erza? Or Natsu?" Gray asked looking at her expression."**Blush** IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR WALKING IN WHEN I WAS CHANGING!" Lucy yelled so loud the whole guild stopped what they were doing and listened to the two mages."YOU SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR!" Gray shouted back."I DID! YOU KNOCKED THE DOOR DOWN!" Lucy screeched very pissed off."WHY DID YOU EVEN CHANGE IN THE INFIRMARY!" Gray snarl back everyone in the guild was interested even Erza was."CAUSE I SLEPT HERE DUMBASS!" Lucy stated."WHY DIDN'T YOU GO HOME AND CHANGE OR BETTER YET GO HOME TO SLEEP!" Gray asked pissed off."BECAUSE I WAS TO TIRED TO MOVE!" Lucy responded."WELL IN THE MORNING YOU COULD HAVE GONE HOME!" Gray roared very pissed off."WELL I JUST WOKED UP AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK DIRTY" Lucy screamed.

"G-Guys...P-Please..stop...you're making a scene" Mira told them."SHUT UP MIRA!" Gray yelled."HEY! DON'T YELL AT HER!" Lucy snapped at him."I CAN YELL AT HER IF I WANT TO!" Gray snapped back."NO YOU CAN'T SHE'S A WOMAN!" Lucy responded."HAHAHAHA." Gray laughed."What's so funny?" Lucy asked."You said I can't yell at Mira because she's a woman...Does this make you a man?" Gray asked laughing."**Blush** SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Lucy barked."WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT?STRIPPER!" Gray remarked."I'M NOT A STRIPPER YOU'RE THE STRIPPER!" Lucy snapped. They argued all day until Gray said this.."YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO TEACH MAGIC! YOU SUCK. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LEARN MAGIC!" Gray yelled and immediately regretted what he said. Lucy covered her eyes with her bangs "Is that so..."Lucy asked a little bit hurt ,but she tried to hide it ,but you can hear it in her words. Gray immediately try to apologies "L-Lucy..I-I d-didn't me-"."I know what you meant Gray..." Lucy said cutting him off."L-Lucy...I really didn't mean to.." Gray tried to explain ,but Lucy didn't listen ,and she walked out of the guild holding back tears. When the door closed. Everyone started to yell at Gray."WHAT THE HELL GRAY!" The men in the guild yelled."You're so stupid" All the woman told him."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ICE BRAIN!" Natsu yelled. Gray didn't bother arguing with any of them. Then a sword was drawn to his neck."What the hell was that Gray. You've hurt Lucy's feelings." Erza told him pointing the sword closer."Well..I didn't mean to...but she just made me so angry!" Gray told her."I don't care what she did ,but telling her that she sucks at magic well..that just crossed the line." Erza told him and gave him her death glare. Sighing in defeat Gray walked out the guild to apologies to Lucy.

**To Lucy~**

Right when the guild door closed Lucy ran...ran very fast...she didn't even know where she was going her feet was taking her some where. Lucy just kept running. By the time she was tired and stopped she found herself in front of a beautiful lake with a waterfall."T-This place is beautiful!" Lucy told herself. She immediately forgot about her's and Gray's argument ,and what he had said. Looking at her reflection in the water something happened. Lucy saw another person's face. Screaming in shock ,and crawling back really fast."W-What was that?" Lucy asked and went back to the water to look ,but she saw her face. _Maybe i'm just imagining things because i'm tired. Yeah...That's why. Hahaha. Any was..I think I should leave the guild..._ Lucy thought. What Lucy didn't know was a dark figure was watching her.

**To Gray~**

"Lucy!" Gray yelled searching for the blonde._ Where could she have gone...__**Sigh**__ I didn't mean to tell her that she sucks at magic..I was just so angry at her...Lucy...When I do find her what am I going to say...I'm sorry,forgive me? Like she will. Ugh! I'm such a idiot! Lucy...I hope your okay. _Gray thought then walked where ever his feet took him._ I'll let me feet lead the way...I have no idea where Lucy is..._ All of a sudden a scream was heard._ That sounds like Lucy! What happened to her! WAIT FOR ME LUCY! _Gray ran as fast as he could.

**To Lucy~**

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia." The dark figure said only showing his yellow,rotten teethes."W-Who are you?" Lucy asked looked of disguise showed on her face. "I am someone..who wants your power my dear.." the dark figure replied smirking."P-power?" Lucy asked confused."I see you haven't learn about your power. No matter what this will be easier to get the power." the figure said and grabbed Lucy."Let me..Go!" Lucy yelled."No! Your power is mine!" the figure responded. Lucy grabbing her keys took Aquarius ,and put Aquarius's key in the water."Open the Gate to the Water Bearer,Aquarius!" Lucy summoned her."Tch." Aquarius replied appearing."P-please?" Lucy begged. "Of course. GIANT WAVE ATTACK!" Aquarius summoned her magic ,but it took both Lucy and the figure in.

**Later After Gray found Lucy~**

"LUCY!" Gray called."O-over h-here" Lucy told him a bit dizzy due to the attack Aquarius did."Don't call me for two weeks. My boyfriend is taking me on a vacation. You should get a boyfriend soon.." Aquarius said and disappeared as the word boyfriend echoed."Does she always wash you up?" Gray asked a still dizzy Lucy."S-Sometimes." Lucy replied holding her head."Lucy..." Gray called his bangs covering his eyes."Y-yes?" Lucy asked looking up finally getting rid of her dizziness."I-I'm sorry..."Gray mumbled."What was that Gray?" Lucy asked leaning her ear closer to hear."I'm sorry!" Gray yelled."For what?" Lucy asked confused."F-For what I said to you at the guild...when we had our fight. I know sorry is something you won't accept ,but...I was hoping you would forgive me..." Gray told her."Gray..It's fine." Lucy told him."No it's not! You won't what?" Gray asked shocked."I forgive you." Lucy told him smiling."Lets go back to the guild okay?" Gray suggested."Okay!" Lucy replied."Did you forget about me already Lucy?"the dark figure asked."I said i'm not going with you."Lucy responded."Have it your way,but be prepared for what coming." the figure warned and disappeared."W-What?" Lucy asked trying to get up ,but failed ,and fell down again."Lucy!" Gray yelled and grabbed her."Are you okay?" Gray asked concern. "I think my ankle is injured." Lucy told him looking at her purple ankle."I'll bring you to the infirmary." Gray told her."Huh?" Lucy asked confused ,but then Gray picked her up bridal style."G-Gray!" Lucy squealed.

**At the Guild~**

The doors burst open from Gray's foot."Gray?What happened to Lucy?" Erza asked."Why are you carrying her like that.." Natsu asked sounding a bit pissed off."She was fighting someone. I don't know who ,and Lucy doesn't seem to know either ,but she injured her ankle." Gray told them."Did she twist it?" Erza asked." I think so... ,but where's Wendy" Gray asked (yes Wendy is already in the guild) "I'll go look for her." Natsu told them still had a bit of a pissed off tone."Okay. I'll take her to the infirmary."Gray told Erza."When Wendy comes i'll tell her." Erza told him.

**Few Minutes Later~**

"Ah. My ankle feels much better. Thank You Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed."N-No Problem Lucy-San." Wendy responded blushing. All of a sudden the whole place shook. "W-What's happening!" Someone yelled."LUCY HEARTFILIA!" A voice outside yelled."Huh?" Lucy asked. Everyone walked outside to see a army of mage."Lucy Heartfilia..I told you prepare for what's coming. You're mine Lucy!(pedophile much?)"The figure said and signaled the army to attack."Everyone! Protect Lucy!" Makarov told the whole guild. A huge fight broke out.

**After the fight**

The fight took a long time. In the end the guild was destroyed, Lucy got captured ,many people got injured."DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled punching the wall."Natsu..."Erza looked at him worried."It's going to be fine Natsu." Gray told him. "How? They took Lucy! For all we know they could use her for something!" Natsu shouted ,and he walked off. "Where are you going Natsu" Erza asked stopping him.

"To find Lucy." Natsu replied and left."He likes her doesn't he..Gray." Erza asked still looking out the door or what's left of it."Y-yeah..." Gray replied.

To Lucy~

Lucy was tied up in some kinda of castle looking jail with a opening that you might think you can jump off ,but its very very very high up."So are you ready to give me your power?" the figure asked."Pft as if!"Lucy responded."No matter. I'll take it by force tomorrow. I'll let you remember your last moments with you celestial spirits." The figure said and threw her keys at her."And don't bother trying to summon because those ropes are magic ropes which won't let you use any magic." The figure told her and walked away."Tch...I'm sorry everyone...for all the trouble I caused..." Lucy told herself."I'm sorry Capricorn,Cancer,Aquarius...You should find a new owner soon." Lucy told her celestial spirits. "I guess i'll have to leave Fairy Tail if i'm not a mage anymore..." Lucy said her bangs covering her eyes with tears coming down.

Rin- Any was.. NaLu so yeah.

Happy-Until next time

Rin- I am truly sorry if you wanted GrLu.

Happy- Rin will make it up one day maybe

Rin-Gomenasai.

Happy-We'll see you soon.

Rin- Also Again Thank You for reviewing I love you guys!

Everyone-BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin- Hey guys!Sorry for the long update

Happy- Aye~

Rin- So the story was late because I couldn't think of anything.

Happy- Rin does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Rin- Lets begin

**To Natsu~**

_Lucy...Lucy where are you...Please be safe..Wait a bit more for me...I'm coming! _Natsu thought running everywhere trying to find Lucy's scent. _Strawberries...Vanilla...OH! FOUND IT!_ Natsu thought and ran to the source of the scent. _I'm coming Lucy! Wait for me! _Natsu thought running faster than ever.

**To Lucy~**

"Goodbye Fairy Tail..." Lucy said tears falling. "Are you ready to give me your power?" the dark figure asked."Yes." Lucy told him."Excellent." the figure replied approaching Lucy."Wait." Lucy suddenly said."What?" the figure asked impatiently."I n-n-need to... you know." Lucy said rubbing her legs together. "Why now!" the figure asked."Also can I know your name?" Lucy asked." Fine it's Azazel." he told her."Now can I go to the restroom?" Lucy asked."Hurry up!" Azazel told her."P-Please turn around." Lucy told him."Oh!Fine." Azazel said and turned around. _Now's my chance!_ Lucy thought and kicked Azazel really hard with her keys in her hand and jumped out of the window. _He's here. Where... _"NATSU!" Lucy yelled falling down all of a sudden someone caught her (like when Lucy fell on the phantom arc) and they crashed against a wall of rocks."Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked."Y-yeah" Lucy answered."Let's go home" Natsu told her. Lucy only nodded her head.

**The Guild~**

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Lucy told them crying her eyes out."Lucy...It's fine." Mira told her."No..It's my fault the guild is destroyed and half of the guild members are injured..."Lucy told her still crying."Luce." Natsu whispered her name."I'm sorry...so..sorry" Lucy cried more."Luce. Dry your eyesIt wasn't your fault. They wanted something you wanted ,but couldn't get. It's not your fault you have what they want." Natsu said looking at her with his arms crossed."N-Natsu...I-I...I don't know what to say..." Lucy told him."I'm sorry i'm weak and I made this all happen due to some stupid power that they want." Lucy cried even more."As your teacher Lucy and friend. I will protect you no matter what." Erza stated and got ready to fight."E-Erza..." Lucy looked at her with the anime sparkly eyes with tears coming down them."Erza's right!" Gray told her and stood next to Erza."Gray...Your clothes." Mira pointed out."Yeah." Everyone murmured or nod their heads in agreement."E-Everyone..." Lucy stopped crying ,but had tears on the end of her eyes."They're right you know...Protecting our friends..no that's not right. To protect our family is something we will do all together no matter what." Natsu told her and gave her his trademark grin."You're our family ,and if someone hurts one of our family memberthey're gonna pay..big time" Gray told her smirking. Everyone else Tail was walking to where Natsu had caught Lucy thinking it might be Azazel's hideout ."Well well,well. What do we have here." Azazel inside his hideout asked. "Sir,We have a whole group of people coming and Lucy Heartfilia is in there." a woman told him_. Hm_? _Are they bringing her to me?How very nice of them. _Azazel thought.(Mirajane is Lucy)

**Fairy Tail Group~**

"I'm hungry!" Natsu complained."Would you shut up hot head." Gray yelled."What was that ice princess?" Natsu responded."You heard me loud and clear ashtray." Gray told him."You trying to pick a fight with me Frosty?" Natsu remarked."I think I am. What are you gonna do? Go cry to your mommy?" Gray asked while both of their forehead crashed together."Bastard." Natsu yelled and punched Gray which Gray easily grabbed."What? Gonna cry now?" Gray asked throwing a punch as well ,but Natsu caught it before it hit."FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted."ICE BRAIN" Natsu shouted back."Stop fighting." Erza said giving them death glares."W-We're not fighting,right Natsu?" Gray asked with his arm around Natsu's neck."A-Aye!" Natsu replied with his arm around Gray's neck."Good. You to are getting along well."Erza responded nodding with a teary eye.

**Let us skip to the building~**

"Welcome Fairy Tail! Thank You for bring Lucy back to us." Azazel told them."AS IF WE BOUGHT HER TO YOU!" Natsu yelled and everyone else agreed."Oh? Then why are you here." Azazel asked."TO TEACH YOUR ASS A LESSON ABOUT HURTING OUR COMRADE!" Natsu yelled."Comrade huh?" Azazel asked a bit of silence then all of a sudden Azazel burst out laughing."W-What?" Natsu asked. "Comrade! That's just trash." Azazel said wiping a tear away from his eye."Why you." Natsu started."Natsu. Calm down." Erza told him."Why do you want Lucy." Makarov asked (Guild Master #3 and #6) "Her power." Azazel told him."We won't hand her over!" Erza told him everyone else agreed."I'll take her by force! ATTACK!" Azazel yelled and guards came running out attacking."WE WONT LOSE!" Natsu yelled and everyone attacked the guards.

**To Lucy~**

I hope everyone is okay."Don't worry Lucy. They're Fairy Tail Mages. No one can beat them!" Lisanna told her smiling."Y-yeah,but I have a bad feeling in my guts." Lucy told her."Maybe you're hungry" Happy responded."My gut is not my stomach!" Lucy yelled. Lisanna and Happy only laughed(I am not describing how people look. Because i'm sure all of you know how they look like). When Lisanna and Happy looked away, Lucy left the guild.

**Hours later...Like hours its really late~**

Everyone was out of energy,the guards were laying down exhausted (or they could be dead),Fairy Tail mages were out of magic energy. Only person standing was Azazel with his foot on someone's head."HAHAHAHHA! What happened to teaching me a lesson? Natsu Dragneel?" Azazel asked looking at the person under his foot was Natsu Dragneel. "N-Nastu..."Erza called trying to stand up."Get up Natsu..." A bleeding Makarov told him."Natsu...Get up" a very injured Gray told him (no insult?) "Natsu..Stand up!" Everyone told him. Everyone was injured. Erza,Gray,Makarov were the most injured,but Natsu was the worst of all."Sir. The Lucy here is a fake." a man told him."What?" Azazel asked pissed off."WHERE IS SHE!" Azazel asked stomping his foot on Natsu's skull."S-Stop!" Wendy pleaded. "STOP HURTING NATSU!" Someone yelled."T-That voice..." Erza started." Lucy!" Everyone finished."Oh? She came to me." Azazel said and laughed stomping his foot on Natsu's head a little more."STOP OR ELSE!" Lucy yelled."Or else what?" Azazel asked. Taking out a bucket of water."Or else this. Open the Gate to the Water Bearer,Aquarius!" Lucy summoned."Tch." Aquarius responded."P-Please?" Lucy asked hands together eye's shut tight."You don't need to asked." Aquarius told her and summoned her power and washing everyone into the water and washing them out.

**After The Attack from Aquarius~**

"You should really get a boyfriend." Aquarius told her and disappeared while the word boyfriend echoed. Suddenly,someone grabbed Lucy by her hair."Ow!" Lucy screeched."LUCY!" Erza yelled."LET HER GO!" Gray shouted trying to get up."L-Lucy-San!" Wendy yelled trying to get up as well."LUCY!" Everyone yelled trying to get up (when I say everyone Natsu isn't in there if you didn't know) "You're power is now mine! Once you have no more power. SAY GOODBYE TO FAIRY TAIL!" Azazel told her and start to drain her power."N-Natsu...Everyone...I-I'm sorry..." Lucy told them while a tear dropped ,but then Lucy felt that Azazel had stop draining her powers and looked up to see him looking at something or someone."H-How?" Azazel asked shaking."Let Lucy go." the figure told him and a cold serious voice. Looking at the source of the voice Lucy teared up."N-Natsu..."

Rin- Okay...I couldn't think of anything at all ,so i'm sorry for the late update i'll try harder next time sorry if this one sucks.

Happy-Next one should be faster maybe

Rin- Yes until next time!

Everyone-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Rin- Hey guys. I'm back!Sorry for late update i'm just losing interest in it. Also in the chapters it might say Nature ,but its suppose to be Natsu because of my auto spell it did that. And I don't own Fairy Tail so let us begin

_**Previously**_

"Let Lucy go." the figure told him and a cold serious voice. Looking at the source of the voice Lucy teared up."N-Natsu..."

_**Now To the Story**_

"I repeat. Let Lucy go." Natsu told him while his body was covered with his flames."H-How...can you still stand!" Azazel asked trembling and he let go of Lucy. Lucy noticing this chance ran away. Realizing what that Lucy ran away from him. He ran after her,but got blocked by Natsu."Leave Lucy alone." Natsu said and punched Azazel in the face. (ouch...) Azazel flew hitting the wall. Natsu came flying towards Azazel and hit him some more with a few kicks here and there. While Natsu was beating Azazel up with all Fairy Tail cheering. A figure by the tree behind Lucy was watching.(creeper?) Lucy had a feeling like she was being watch and turned around ,but no one was there.(disappear magic?) "Weird.." Lucy told herself.

**Fairy Tail the Day After the Fight~**

The council had come to pick up Azazel ,and Fairy Tail wasn't yelled at. Oh My Gosh! Surprising!"MORE BEER!" Someone called out. "I could have taken that guy out if I wanted to." Gray told Natsu "YOU DIDN"T EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" "I WAS TO LAZY!" "Cut it out you two" Erza told him giving them death glares. "W-we're p-playing around...r-right Natsu?" Gray responded with his arm around Natsu."Aye!" was all Natsu could squeak out."Good." Erza told them nodding her head then turning around to continue eating her cheesecake. "Morning Mira." Lucy called."Morning Lucy" responded Mirajane coming over to Lucy. "I think i'm going to visit my family. I'll be back after tomorrow ,so tell everyone not to worry. Okay?" told Lucy who stood up and started to walk to her apartment at Fairy Hill. She hasn't been able to find one due to the issue that happened."Okay Lucy. Have a safe trip!" Mirajane told her.

**To Lucy~**

"I'll find a apartment when I come back." Lucy told herself."Lucy." someone called behind her."KYA!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy are you okay?" "I'm fine. You just scared me Erza." Lucy told her."I'm sorry,butwhat are you doing?" Erza asked looking at her small bag."Oh. I'm going to visit mama and papa." Lucy told her."Oh...Okay...Have fun..."Erza said kinda down."D-Do you want to come?" Lucy asked."CAN I?" Erza asked excited."Y-yeah." Lucy sweat dropped." OKAY LET'S GO!" Erza said behind her a cart full of Erza's suitcases. "Y-yeah." Lucy replied and they went to the train station.

**To the Guild**

"Mira! Where's Lucy?" Gray asked sitting at the counter. "Yeah. And Erza." Natsu added . "Oh! They went to visit Lucy's mother. Why do you ask?" Mirajane questioned. "We want to go on a job." they said in unison. "We'll they'll be back they'll be back after tomorrow. Lucy said "Don't worry." And ErzaI think she went to Fairy Hill ,but i'm guessing she went with Lucy because she's worried even though Lucy can take care of herself." Mira told them. "Fine...We'll do a job when they get back." they said again in unison."QUIT COPYING ME!" They both yelled at the same time. "I SAID STOP THAT!" and again. Then they got into their fights bringing everyone in it as well.

**Lucy and Erza~**

While on the train Erza was eating a strawberry cake while Lucy was looking out the window thinking. _At times I like Natsu and time I like Gray...so who do I like? Gray seems a bit distance from me while Natsu is closer to me...but both care about me...but Juvia likes Gray...so maybe I shouldn't like him...__Juvia is my friend though and liking a friend's crush is wrong...so maybe i'll tell Natsu how I feel...but __he might not feel the same way... _"Lucy." someone called _Juvia scares me though...she's right about the love rival thing ,but... water and ice is a much better combination..._ "Lucy!" the voice called again and shook Lucy. "H-Huh? W-What Erza?" Lucy asked. "We're here." Erza pointed out. "Oh! .Let's go!" Lucy told her and they both got their suitcases and bag and left to Lucy's house.

**Lucy's House/Mansion **

"W-What is this..." Lucy asked with a shock,angry,scared expression looking at the burned house/mansion."W-Who!" Lucy asked. "L-Lucy..." "Who said that." "Me Lucy...you're mother."MOM!" Lucy yelled searching as hard then spotted the fountain and poked her key in it."OPEN THE GATE TO THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" "PLEASE! SAVE MY MOTHER!" "You don't have to tell me." Aquarius told her and took the fire out along with pieces of the house."L-Lucy..." her mother and father called. "Erza! Please help me!" "Got it!" Erza started to help moves things off of Lucy's parents."M-Mother, F-Father...Hang in there! We're gonna get you out!" Lucy told them digging and digging. Her hands started to bleed but she didn't care. She kept digging. After a while they got both of them out. "MOM! DAD!" Lucy yelled. "We'll bring you to a hospital!" "ERZA!" "L-Lucy...L-Lis-en...W-we both l-love you...T-this is the end Lucy...B-Be strong...M-make your d-dream come t-true. B-Be-come the b-best celestial m-mage there ever was. W-We Love you...keep y-your b-beautiful smile. Stay st-rong...our w-wonderful da-ughter..." was all Layla and Jude said before passing away."M-MOTHER! F-FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY! MOM! DAD!" Lucy cried and cried holding onto them. "Lucy..."Erza watch tears coming down her cheek. "MOM! DAD!" Lucy cried. "You should have gave Azazel your powers!" a figured laughed. "Foolish girl. You made me lost my love one Azazel. Now you lost 2 of your love ones! As they say a eye for a eye!" the figure laughed some more. "Y-You...D-Did you do this..." Lucy asked trembling not from fear ,but from anger,sadness,andrevenge. "I did. And my name is Ayame. You made my husband Azazel die! His head was cut off by the council members! YOUR FAULT! YOURS!" Ayame told her. "Why...Why...WHY?" Lucy asked. "WHY MY PARENTS! WHY NOT ME!" Lucy asked tears coming down like a river." You will pay for this!" Erza yelled and requiped into her armor. "I do not want to fight you. If the blonde chick wants revenge. Get stronger." Ayame told her and disappeared. "L-Lucy...Are you okay?" Erza asked. "I'm...fine...I want a few minutes with my parents..." Lucy told Erza and the scarlet hair woman nodded and left. "Mom...dad...I will get stronger...And take revenge on you! I swear!" Lucy told them her bangs covering her eyes.

**Half a hour later**

Erza had gone to find some coffins to put Layla and Jude in to bury them. Lucy didn't cry anymore. Her bangs covered her eyes. Erza got worried even after they went on the train. "Lucy...Are you alright?" Erza asked the blonde. No answer. "Lucy you can talk about it if you like." Still no answer. After asking many times the scarlet gave up. Through all the silence Lucy was thinking of something. _Maybe I should...Just for a bit..._

**Guild~**

"Mira! We're back!" Erza called. "You're back sooner than planned. What happened?" Mirajane stiffened then looked at Lucy who had her eyes still covered. Lucy walked straight out the door to Fairy Hill. "Did something happen Erza?" Mirajane asked. "Something did...but I think it's best if Lucy told you..It would be wrong for me...To tell you if she didn't want me to." Erza told her and asked for a strawberry cake..but while she was eating it. It tasted good ,but to Erza it was horrible. _Lucy...please __be okay..._ Erza though pushing her plate of unfinished cake aside. "That's rare for Erza not to finish her cake." Someone whispered. "Something must have happened." someone else whispered. "I wonder what happened." someone different whispered. The whole guild was whispering ,but Erza didn't notice she was to busy thinking about Lucy.

**To Lucy~**

Lucy was sitting on the bed that Erza let her borrowed. Lucy finally once again broke down and cried._I must become stronger. To avenge my mother and father...Ayame! I WILL BE GETTING MY REVENGE!_ Lucy thought with determination. Lucy cried herself to sleep that night.

Rin- Done~ poor Lucy

Erza- Yes...

Natsu- What happened?

Gray- Yeah. I'm curious.

Happy- Secret?

Rin- Yes a secret. What is Lucy thinking of doing? What will happen? Find out on the next chapter of Lucy's New Teachers! Maybe I should change the name...I got off topic of the teacher thing... I don't know...We'll see how it turns out. See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Rin- Hey guys. Okay I decided that the title has nothing to do with the plot. So I might change the title. I'm not sure yet. If you want. You can also give me ideas for the title

Happy- Thank you for all the reviews you have gave Rin.

Rin- I do not own Fairy Tail or It's character.

Happy- Begin! Aye~

Rin- Also action is when it's underline

**Next Morning~**

Fairy Tail was being loud as always,fighting,ordering more beer. They could never be quiet. But somewhere there was a certain blonde who was down in her dorm. "I hope Lucy is okay." Mirajane said worried. "Yesterday when I came home she was asleep and her pillow was wet so was her pillow.." Erza told her. "I wonder what happened. You don't mind telling me would you?" "That would be wrong Mira. Without Lucy's permission that is..." "You can tell her" someone said behind. "L-Lucy! Morning!" Mirajane and Erza greeted. "Morning." Was all she replied. "Are you alright Lucy?" Mirajane asked concern. "Yes." "Why are you wearing shades?" Erza asked raising a eyebrow (I don't know if they have sunglasses) "Just cause." "Why don't you take them off. There isn't any sun in here" Mirajane recommended. "No." All of a sudden Natsu bumped into Lucy knocking her sunglasses off. "Shit..." Lucy cursed and covered her eyes with her bangs. "STUPID ICE BRAIN!" Natsu yelled. "N-Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled giving them death glares. "Glasses..." Lucy searched for her glasses with her bangs still covering her eyes. "Oi Luce. You okay?" Natsu asked squat down looking at her but didn't see her face."Glasses..." Lucy repeated and searched. Erza seeing this looked for Lucy's sunglasses as well.

**After Looking for Sunglasses **

"Lucy! I found it!" Erza called. While Lucy face was covered. "Here." Erza gave her the glasses. "Thanks." Lucy said looking up. 'L-Lucy...Your eyes..." Erza stated noticing her puffy red eyes. Looking away quickly to hid her face ,but to late Mirajane saw it as well. "Lucy! What happened!"

Mirajane asked."N-Nothing..." Lucy answered putting her sunglasses back on ,but to late everyone in the guild heard Mirajane. "Did something happen Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "N-No" Lucy replied. "Why are you wearing shades when it's not sunny in here?" someone yelled out. "Take them off Luce." Natsu told her and reached for her glasses."NO!" Lucy yelled and backed away. At this Erza and Mirajane ran to Lucy. "Lucy are you okay?" Mirajane asked. "Natsu!" Erza shouted. "I-It's fine...I was just surprised.

Don't worry.." Lucy told them. "Luce..I'm sorry." Natsu apologized."I said it's fine." Lucy told him in a strong loud voice and she left the guild.(way to go Natsu)

**Natsu~(**Natsu's POV)

_What's wrong with Luce? She's acting weird...Why didn't she want to take off her sunglasses? I hope she's alright. Could it have been her trip to her parents? What happened when they were there...Could something bad happen? No nothing could have...Erza was with her...so what._ "Flame Brain." _Hmmm_

_Maybe if I ask Erza...Yeah! I'll ask Erza! _"NATSU!" _But what if she doesn't tell me..._ punch "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled looking for the person that hit me. "Now you answer?" Gray asked. "Did you hit

me?" I asked giving him a glare. "No. It was Elfman. Of course it was me!" "What do you want?" "What's wrong with Lucy?" "How am I suppose to know." "Every since she got back from her parents she's barely been in the guild." "Wanna ask Erza what happened?" "W-What? You want a death wish Natsu?" "No ,but Erza was there. She might know what happened" "Good point,but I don't think she'll tell us" "I'll try asking Lucy." "Yeah. But I don't think she'll talk." "We'll see. I'll tell you about it later." "Okay. Good Luck." "Gray-Sama~" KYA!" Gray yelled and ran. "Wait for me Gray-Sama~!" Juvia shouted chasing him.

**Lucy~ **(Normal POV)

Lucy was walking where her feet would take her ,and it lead her to a park where she sat under a cherry blossom tree thinking _Stupid Natsu...__sigh_ _I don't know what to do...since i'm like this...how am I suppose to train to be able to get revenge on my parents? Maybe if I spend time alone without anyone...and train myself...travel the world looking for the 12 golden zodiac keys...that would be a good idea... _"Luce?" "W-What?" Lucy asked looking up to see who had called her name. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine,Natsu." "Is something bothering you?" "Not really." "If you want...You can talk to me about it." Natsu told her giving his signature grin. "Thanks Natsu." Lucy replied smiling. _Huh? Did I just...smile after all that happened?...I guess I can always cheer up thank to Natsu...Like that time with Azazel..._ "Luce?" "Huh?" "Your spacing out again." Natsu told her laughing. "Was not!" Lucy pouted. "That's good..." "Huh?" Lucy asked tilting her head with a confused look. _She look so cute..._

_What? She's your comrade! Don't think like that Natsu!_ "It's good that your not down smiling again. You look beautiful when you smile." After saying that Natsu blushed and regretted it. Lucy blushed as well. "Y-You think so?" Lucy asked."Y-yeah...of course!" Natsu said giving her his grin again. "Thank You Natsu." "For what?" "For always cheering me up and being there for me." "Oh..I did nothing." Natsu blushed again. "No. You did a lot. Thank you" Lucy smiled fully. _Her smile is so beautiful..._ Natsu blushed harder. "Natsu? Are you okay? Your face is a bit red." "I-I'm fi-fine. J-Just h-hot!" "That''s rare for you to be hot. After all your a fire mage." "D-Don't Disobey your teacher!" Natsu blushed harder. They both burst out laughing.

**Few Hours Later of Talking**

"Wow. It got late." Lucy stated noticing the stars."Natsu! Look at the stars! They're so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah...But not as beautiful as you." Natsu whispered the last 6 words. "Well you should go home. Erza would worry if she doesn't see you soon." Natsu told her standing up offering a hand. Taking it they both started walking. "I'll walk you to Fairy Hill." Natsu offered. "No. It's fine." Lucy told him. "Okay. Hey Luce?" Natsu called. "Hm?" "Why are you still wearing shades even though its night time." "D-Do you want to see?" Lucy asked him. "If you don't want to show me it's fine!" Natsu started to freak out. "N-No...It's fine." Lucy told him. "May I?" Natsu asked. Nodding her head Natsu took the shades off."Luce...What happen? Have you been crying? Why?" Natsu started to blurt out answer. "It's nothing...I just...it's...never mind...I need to go...Bye Natsu." Lucy told him and left. "Luce...Why won't you tell me...Every time i'm with you...I get a strange feeling...I'll asked Mira about it soon." Natsu told his self and left home.

**To Erza~**

_Where's Lucy? She wasn't here when I arrived...and hasn't been home...Where?_ Snapping out of her thought to a door closing. "Hey Erza." "Lucy! You're safe! You're not injured are you?" Erza asked her. "No. I was talking to Natsu in the park. Sorry if I made you worried." Lucy apologized. "With Natsu? At the Park?" Erza asked bewildered."Y-yeah we were talking. That's all. I'm tired. So i'm gonna head to bed first. Night Erza." "Night Lucy." _With Natsu? That's weird...What happened between them..I'll make Natsu spit it out tomorrow _Erza thought grinning evily.

**Lucy's Thought~**

_I'll do it tomorrow...I have to...No matter what...Erza,Gray,and Natsu can't help me with my magic since they don't even know a thing about it. Besides the spirits and that they can't die. I have to ,but thank to Natsu. I feel better...not as upset...I guess...I like Natsu more than Gray. Hahaha. I shouldn't tell him...I don't think he feels the same...Besides...If the guild knew that me and Natsu did date. Everyone in the world would know within two to three days...sweat drop_ _But that won't happen...I've been in such a wonderful guild for a about a 6 days? And I love them so much...I don't think I could leave them...Maybe i'll wait a bit more...a month? 2 months? Yeah... 2 months...or 6 months...We'll see.4 months. I'll give it 4 months before I go. _With that Lucy fell asleep.

**Next Day at Fairy Tail~**

"Mira." Natsu called. "Yes Natsu?" "I have a question..." "Yes?" "Well...Let's say...that I have a friend who is with a girl...and he has a strange feeling when he's with her...What's that called?" "Who is this friend?" "Nobody you know." Natsu told her blushing. Suspicious Mirajane asked."Is the friend you? Natsu." "W-What? How did you know?" "Hehehe who is this girl?" "Tell me what the feeling is." Natsu mumbled and blushing harder. "Well Natsu. That feeling is called Love." Mirajane explaining. "Like love as how I love the guild?" "No. Love as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." "Oh. So I love Lucy?" "Ah! The girl is Lucy?" Mirajane asked eyes sparkling. "Y-Yeah...But don't tell her! She won't feel the same way..." "How do you know?" "I know.." Suddenly Natsu was attacked by a hug. "Good Morning,Lucy." Mirajane greeted smiling widely. "Morning,Mira!" Lucy greeted back with no shades on ,but a huge smile. "And good morning,Natsu!" Lucy greeted. "M-Morning,Luce!" Natsu replied blushing madly. Mirajane decided it was best to leave the two alone and walk over to Erza.

**With Erza and Mirajane**

"What's up with Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked raising a eyebrow looking at them. "Oh nothing just love." Mirajane replied with sparkles in her eyes. Spiting out the strawberry smoothie she was drinking all over the counter. "W-What? L-Lo-Love!" Erza asked quiet though so no onen the guild would hear. "Yeah. Natsu loves Lucy. He asked me today about what this feeling he has for her was. Isn't he just so innocent?" Mirajane asked. "Hahaha. Yeah. Yesterday Lucy came home late. Guess what she was doing." "What?" "She was at the park with Natsu." "Really?" Mirajane squealed. "Yeah and she came home smiling." "Kah!" Mirajane squealed louder. Erza noticing Gray walking over to Lucy and Natsu with a angry face with is rare for Gray. "Gray. Come over here." Erza called in her scary voice. "What?" Gray asked looking annoyed."What are you doing?" Erza asked giving him her death glare."Wanted to talk to Natsu." Gray told her. "Well leave him alone for now." Erza told him."Why?" Gray asked looking annoyed still."Cause I said so,and if you don't i'll make sure you never talk to anyone again." Erza warned giving him her death glare. Scared Gray agreed and left Natsu and Lucy alone ,but glanced at them once in a while.

Well...That was hard...any was thanks for reviews love you guys and tell me if I should change my title it won't make me sad. Any was thanks! And i'll see you next time! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone! How have you been. I bet your thinking "Shut up and start the story." Well I shall grant you that wish. I do not own Fairy Tail or It's characters.

Its been 2 weeks now and Lucy has gotten closer to all the guild mates. Mostly Natsu,Gray,Erza,Levy, and Mirajane. Erza decided to make a team with Natsu,Gray,and Lucy so they were now the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Lucy has forgotten about her revenge ,but she trained with Natsu,Gray,and Erza her teachers. Erza noticed something for sometimes now. Like when Natsu and Lucy are talking Gray would have a annoyed face on. When Gray and Lucy talk Natsu has a pissed off face. She told Mirajane what she had discovered. "Mira." Erza called. "Yes Erza?" Mirajane replied. "Have you noticed anything strange going on between Natsu,Lucy,and Gray?" "Hmm. Like when Natsu and Lucy talk Gray has a annoyed face ,and when Gray and Lucy talk Natsu looks pissed off?" "Yes! So you notice!" "Yes. I know why Natsu would be mad. He loves Lucy if you don't remember." "I do ,but what about Gray?" "I'll make him spill it out. Don't worry! And if you hear me squeal its a yes." Mirajane told her with her smile that was very ,very evil looking.

**To Gray~**

"Gray!" Mirajane called with the same smile. _Something is bad is gonna happen...I can feel it _Gray thought a bit scared to come over. "Gray~ I have some ice cream for you!" Mirajane called again. _Ice cream? _hearing this he dashed towards the counter. "But first. Tell me...Do you like Lucy?" "Of course. She's my friend." "I mean like like or shall I say l-o-v-e." Mirajane spelled out the last words slowly. Gray blushing madly shaking his head. "Really? Why is your face red?" "I-It's h-hot." "Your a ice mage it's hard to believe you to be hot." Gray was nervous like crazy. "Do you? I won't tell anyone." "P-promise?" "Promise!" "I-I d-do..." Mirajane squealed. Erza knowing this smirked. _Who will Lucy choose? _

**Two Weeks Later~**

Time is going by quickly and Lucy has to leave soon. Gray and Natsu noticed something weird about Lucy. Like how she would tell Team Natsu to go on a job with her ,and she wouldn't yell at them when they finish the job and the whole place is destroyed. She would warn them ,but never yell after. She cared about them more than she use to. Like if Erza had a little scratch she would worry. This was their fifteen mission. So far so good. Just escorting them to another town ,but they have to be careful about thieves and bandits. It was almost sundown when all of a sudden...Bandits attacked! "LUCY PROTECT THE CLIENT! GRA TAKE THE BACK! NATSU FRONT! I'LL HANDLE ANY THAT ESCAPES!" Erza ordered. They nodded quickly ,and did what they were told. After a few minutes all the bandits were tied up by magic ropes.

**Fairy Tail~ **

"It's good to be home!" Lucy exclaimed jumping off the train."WOOT! WE'RE HERE!" Natsu yelled getting over his sickness."I agree with Lucy. It's good to be home." Erza agreed. Gray just smiled and they all walked home to put their bags away. Saying later and going home.

**Natsu~**

"Today's mission was fun. Right Natsu?" Happy exclaimed. "Yeah." Natsu replied. "Happy?" "Yes Natsu?" "Have you notice anything strange about Luce?" "No,not really. Why?" "Haven't she asked us to go on missions more often? And doesn't yell at us after we make a mess on a mission ,but laughs." "Yeah ,but she warns us before we do anything." "Maybe it's just me...who knows."

**Lucy and Erza~**

"Well Lucy when are you gonna find a apartment?" Erza asked as the walked. Lucy froze."Lucy?" "Oh! Sorry. Um.. We've been going on missions so I haven't been able to find a apartment." Lucy told her nervously. "Well how about we go find you a apartment tomorrow?" "No! I mean..No it's fine. I like spending time at Fairy Hill so not now." Lucy told her panicking. "hm? Really? I guess we have no choice ,but to let you stay." Erza told her smiling.

**Later~**

"We're Back!" Erza and Lucy yelled in unison. "Welcome back Lucy, Erza" Mirajane replied. "Has Natsu and Gray come?" Erza asked siting at the counter while having a strawberry cheesecake in front of her. "No. Not yet." Mirajane told her but right then the doors opened revealing Natsu and Gray arguing. "Welcome back you two!" Mirajane greeted ,but instead of a reply they continued arguing. Erza stood up making both of them flinch and began to become buddy-buddy again. Everyone in the guild laugh and they all started their normal or for most people crazy fights. _Only 1 month left... I'm sorry Fairy Tail...I'll miss you ,but i'll be back...I promise...stronger and I won't let the same thing happen...I will protect Fairy Tail...My only home. _"Lu-Chan?" "Huh? Oh! Sorry Levy!" "It's fine ,but have you finish your story?" "Almost. A few more pages and i'll be done." "Yay! I can't wait to read it!" Lucy laughed at her best friend's childish behavior.

**Time Skip 1 Month later **(A/N I'm sorry i'm just really lazy to write about them going on missions and hanging out at the guild like normal.)

_Today is the day. I packed everything right? Clothes...Check. Money...Check. Food and Water...Check. I guess i'm good to go just need to stop by the guild and tell master. Leave this letter here on Erza's bed. Give this letter to master and i'll be on my way. _Lucy walked to the guild and dumped her stuff in front of the guild some where secret so no one would know until later. When Lucy entered she tried her best not to cry. Everyone with their usual drinking,fighting,talking routine.

"Morning Lucy" Mirajane greeted like usual.

"Morning. Is master in his office?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Mirajane replied.

"Thanks." With that Lucy left to Master's office.

**Makarov's Office**

"Come in." Makarov called to who was knocking. Lucy entered. He was surprised to see her ,but noticed her serious face. "What's wrong child?" "Master...This pains me ,but I wish to leave the guild to train." Shocked he asked why? "Because I was weak ,and made Fairy Tail fight Azazel ,and because of that...my parents died...So I wish to train to become stronger" Lucy told him determination written all over her face. "It pains me to see you leave ,but if it's your wish." Makarov told her and made her guild mark vanish with a snap of a finger. "Thank you for understanding. Here." Lucy gave him the letter. He raised a eyebrow asking what it's for. "For the guild later...Erza might head home later and find a letter I left on her bed and storm back here to tell everyone. When this happens please read them this letter." Lucy told him and started to walk out the door. "How long?" "I'll come back when I think i'm strong enough...Goodbye..Master." Lucy then made the sign Laxus had made when he was small. (at the end of the Fight Festival Arc.)

**Downstairs of Fairy Tail**

Lucy rushed over to Levy and gave her the story she had finished. "Lu-Chan! I can't wait to read it soon!" "Enjoy it...That's the only thing you'll remember me by until then." Lucy said the last sentence to her self. She said bye to Levy and then the whole guild. What the guild didn't know was that was the last time they see Lucy until she returns.

Rin-I'm sorry if it's short. I wanted to save the other good part for the next chapter.

Happy- Rin is also sorry for the late update and that she changed the story's title.

Rin- Until then! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Rin- Hey guys. I don't own Fairy Tail. Also thank you for the reviews

**Lucy~**

Lucy was on the train waiting for it to leave and go somewhere to train. When Lucy left Fairy Tail tears streaming down her face. She doesn't want to leave, but it's the only way for revenge. _I'm sorry...Levy,Erza,Mira,Master,Gray,Natsu,and everyone else. _While thinking this Lucy tears flowed down like a river.

**Guild~**

"Oi Natsu." Gray called. "What?" Natsu asked with food in him mouth. "I need to talk to you." Gray told him. "About what?" Natsu asked raising a eyebrow. "About...Lucy." Gray answered whispering the last part, but Natsu heard it. Nodding and finishing his food they walked to the back of the guild. "Where is Natsu and Gray going?" Erza asked Mirajane. "I don't know. Let's follow them." Mirajane suggested. Both of them followed Gray and Natsu to the back of the guild.

**Back of the Guild**

Natsu and Gray were quiet for a while until Natsu decided to break it. "If you're not going to talk. Then I'm leaving." Natsu said and started to walk away. "Wait...Do you like Lucy?" Gray asked him. Natsu stopped in his tracks. Even without turning around Gray knew his face expression. "So you do?" "Yeah...I do..." Natsu turned around to face Gray his face had a bit of pink on it. "I see..." Gray decided maybe he should back off on Lucy then. "But...You like her too don't you." Natsu told him. Gray eyes grew wide. "H-How did you?" "It's written all over your face." "It's that obvious?" "Pretty much." "Even so we fight a lot and stuff. We're best friends. Right?" "Of course!" "Then...who will get Lucy?" "The one that she'll choose." "But she doesn't even know that we like her. We're her best friends...She doesn't see us as anything else until we tell her." "I know. Who will though. She can't love two people." "I love Lucy, but I like to see her happy...I'll back off...You can have her." "So your not going to fight for her?" "No." "Why!" Natsu was angry. "You love her yet you won't even fight for her? Then why did you even love her to begin with?" Natsu yelled. Gray turned his head. "Look at me! Why?" Natsu asked grabbing Gray's shirt. (he wore a shirt oh my gosh! END OF THE WORLD

!) "Because...She isn't like any girl I met...She complains a lot, but she cares about us and the more I got to know her... I started to fall for her." Natsu let go of Gray's shirt and his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone have Lucy...but...I don't want my best friend to see someone he loves with another person. So...Fight me." Natsu declared a fight over Lucy. "Fine. Who wins get Lucy. Who loses cannot have any feelings for Lucy anymore and has to move on. What time?" "When Lucy comes to the guild. We'll settle things." "You're on!" "I'm all fired up!"

**Mirajane and Erza**

"Oh my gosh." Erza and Mirajane had ran from their hiding spot back to the guild. "I can't believe they did it." Erza told Mirajane. "I know right! Lucy is so lucky!" Mirajane squealed. "Speaking of Lucy. Where is she? She needs to be at the fight!" Mirajane told her. "I'll go look at Fairy Hill. You search the guild." Erza instructed. "Alright." Mirajane responded and they went looking.

**Fairy Hill~**

"Lucy?" Erza called entering her room. Seeing the letter she walked over and picked it up. "Who is th

from?" Erza asked herself and opened the letter to read it.

_**Dear Erza,**_

_**By the time you read this. I'll be gone from Magnolia. I'm sorry, but I left to train to become stronger to get revenge for my parents. I would have said good bye to everyone, but you guys would have stopped me. So I have to write it in this letter. Tell Levy that I gave her the book for a memory of me. Tell Natsu and Gray to not fight anymore. Erza you're the best friend I could ask for. You're beautiful and nice, but could be mean at times. I'm sorry that I can't talk to you in person because if I did. I would have cried. The reason why I didn't want to find a apartment was because I really wanted to spend time with you and all the other girls. And when I leave it would be trouble to leave the apartment. I didn't leave the guild until now because I wanted to spend time with all of you more. If you need to ask anything. Ask Master...He should read you and everyone else in the guild the letter. I'm sorry once again. I love you all. I'll return once I'm stronger. I promise...next time you see me. I won't need your protection anymore.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **_

By this time Erza had cried and ran to the guild as fast as she could.

**Guild~**

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Mirajane asked looking around, but all she got was no. "Where could she be?" Mirajane asked herself. "Yo Mira. What are you doing?" a voice asked behind her. Mirajane jumped a little and turned around."You scared me,Gray." "Sorry, but answer my question." "I'm looking for Lucy." "Why?" "Me and Erza wants to take her shopping." "Oh. Well can you tell her that me and Natsu needs to talk to her first?" "Sure!." Mirajane replied. Suddenly the doors burst opened and Erza came running in. "Erza! What happened." Mirajane asked running to the scarlet's aid. After a while after Erza turned back to normal. Mirajane asked Erza what happened again. "Lucy...is gone..." Erza started to cry again. "What!" Mirajane was shocked. "T-That can't be t-true! Lucy would n-never l-leave us!" Mirajane started to cry. "She's not lying Mira." Makarov came out of his office with the letter Lucy had gave him. "She came in this morning and told me she left to become stronger."Makarov

explained to them what happened this morning. Everyone was crying. Erza,Wendy,and Mirajane were hugging each other crying. Cana didn't touch her beer, but crying. Happy was crying hard and Carla was hugging him. Juvia and Lisanna were hugging each other crying. Levy was crying and Gajeel was hugging her. "This is here letter to you guys."

_**Dear Everyone, **_

_**I'm sorry but I didn't say good bye. I know if I did all of you would have stopped me. Please understand. I want to carry out my mothers wish. To become the best celestial mage ever. I'm sorry if I'm making you all cry, but you shouldn't cry because i'll be back one day. I promise when I get stronger. I'll come back to be able to protect the guild. Many of you don't know this, but my parents are dead now. So the only place I have to call home is Fairy Tail. I'll come back a stronger person to be able to protect my family like I couldn't back then. Levy...If Erza hasn't told you then I will...I'm sorry, but I gave you that book to remember me until I get back. Juvia,Lisanna,Wendy,Mirajane,Cana,Levy,Evergreen,Bisca,Laki,Erza,and all the other Fairy Tail girls. I enjoy spending time with you at Fairy Hill. All those baths together,sleepovers,makeovers were so much fun. Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Laxus,Elfman,and every other Fairy Tail guys. Please do not I repeat DO NOT DESTROY THE GUILD or ANYTHING ELSE! I mean it. If I hear about you guys destroying things i'll punish you when I get back stronger. Master...You're our master and we're your children. Be strong master and don't let anyone be upset while I'm gone. Gajeel...confess to Levy already. Natsu and Gray stop fighting and become best friends. Erza keep a eye on them for me okay? I'll miss you guys. I'll see you again.**_

_**Love , **_

_**Lucy Heartfila **_

Everyone was crying like crazy. Even Laxus had a bit of tears coming down from his face, but tried to cover it up. Master was crying badly. Erza,Wendy, Mirajane,Juvia,Levy,Cana,Evergreen,Bisca,Laki,

Lisanna were all hugging each other crying. The guys we're trying hard not to cry. Tears came out of Gray's eyes. Natsu was the worse. He cried and hit the wall of the guild. "Why Lucy! WHY! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLUS!" Natsu started to cry more and everyone was watching him cried more. Feeling sorry for him. That day all you could hear from the guild was the crying of Fairy Tail.

**Lucy~**

Lucy had stopped at a forest close to Clover Town. Lucy decided to walking as far as possible from the town so no one would find her. When she thought she was a a good range she set up camp. What Lucy didn't know was someone was watching her.

Rin- Okay another short one. I'm sorry, but I have this summer homework thing to do that is due soon. I know you're thinking I'm making a excuse up, but I'm not so I'm sorry and I'll try to update soon again


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Thanks for the review and I don't own Fairy Tail or it's Character. Let's start!

**Lucy~**

Lucy was setting up camp, but didn't know someone was watching her. She had found a waterfall close by to take a bath in there. After Lucy was done she took out some food to eat. She thought she wouldn't survive without any food so she should learn how to hunt soon. She decided to go take a bath at the waterfall.

**Fairy Tail~**

Everyone was depressed. No one drank beer or talked or be loud. Natsu and Gray was thinking the same thing. _Why did you leave before I told you my feelings... _Natsu and Gray looked at each other and decided to battle it out, and when Lucy returns. Whoever wins will confess their love for her, and the other moves on. "Natsu." Gray called standing up. "Gray." Natsu replied standing up as well. Everyone was looking at them. "Do not follow her." Makarov told them. "We're not...We're gonna fight." Natsu told him. "Seriously this time. No one interfere." Gray told everyone. Both of them gave a serious, deadly look to everyone. "What for?" Makarov asked curious why the two wanted to fight each other seriously when they were best friends. "For a reason that no one should know of." Natsu and Gray replied bangs covering their eyes. Both of them walked out of the guild to a huge empty place so they wouldn't destroy anything. Everyone in the guild followed. "Gray-sama..."Juvia called. "I've never seen them so serious..." Cana pointed out. Everyone was curious why they decided to fight seriously. Beads of sweat formed on each of their forheads. Scared? No they were nervous. "Ready you bastard?" Natsu asked covering his fist with flame. "Bring it, Flame breath." Gray replied bringing his hands together with cold air coming out. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

**Lucy~**

"Ah. What a nice bath this is." Lucy told herself while relaxing in the waterfall spring. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Look grabbed her keys next to the spring. "Who's there!" Lucy demanded. Silence. "That was the wind I guess." Lucy said looking at the trees to see if they were blowing. They weren't. "Hmmm. A wild animal" Lucy confirmed. "Lucy Heartfilia" a cold voice from the bush called. Lucy prepared to call out one of her spirits. "Lucy Heartfilia" the voice called once again. "W-Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Lucy asked scared and nervous. A figure appeared,but due to the night time and shade of the tree, it was hard to see the figure. "You want to get stronger. Don't you Lucy?" the figure asked. "Y-Yes. C-Can I know your name?" Lucy asked. "My name is Rin. Last name is classified." stepping out of the shade and into the moonlight was a girl about Lucy's height. She had Very long wavy,black hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upward,large crimson eyes. _She looks like the first guild master, but her hair is black and her eyes are crimson. _Lucy thought (A/N Lucy knew about the guild masters because they have pictures. Just pretend.) She was wearing a black strapped dress above her knees. (A/N the dress is hard to describe so the link will be in my profile) _Wow. She looks cute._ Lucy thought. "Do you want to become stronger?" Rin asked. "Yes, but...how do you know my name?" Lucy asked. "I see...you don't remember." Rin looked a bit sad, but only for a sec then returned to her no emotion face. "Remember what?" Lucy asked getting out the water and putting her clothes on. "Sit down, and I'll tell you." Lucy did as commanded. "It was when you were 4" Rin started.

**Fairy Tail~ **( I'm sorry, but I suck at fighting parts.)

"Ice Blade:Seven Slice Dance!" "Crimson Lotus:Phoenix Blade!" Both Natsu and Gray were almost out of magic and we're beaten badly. "I'll finish this with one last blow." Natsu said and his whole body engulfed in flames and lightning. "Whoa...N-Natsu..Y-You're gonna use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode on Gray?" Someone from the guild asked. More beads of sweat dripped down their face. The battle has been going on quite a while and neither side is willing to give up. "If that's what you're gonna use...then I'll use this." Gray cut his side and everyone was shocked. Even Natsu. "Oi.. Gray...Are you alright?" someone else asked. The blood was sucked in by the ice on Gray's ice blades. "Let's finish this Gray." Natsu got ready. Nodding Gray got ready too. "Crimson Lotus:Exploding Lightning Blade!" "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance." (Blood version.) Both of their attacks hit each other and then sending both in separate ways. "It's over." Makarov announced. "Not yet gramps." Natsu told him standing up. "Yeah...We're just getting started." Gray also stood up. Both a little wobbly with a few bruises and cuts.

"That's enough two." Makarov ordered. "No! Only one person needs to win." Natsu answered. "It can't be a tie..." Gray added. Then Natsu ran up to Gray and punched him in the face. Gray responded quickly and kneed Natsu in the stomach. Natsu then kicked Gray which he blocked and grabbed Natsu's ankle and swung Natsu over his shoulder. Natsu landed hard on the ground, but used the chance, and grabbed Gray's leg pulling him down as well. Both of them got up and than both of them ran towards each other. Natsu and Gray both punched each other at the same time. "Natsu, stay down." Makarov pleaded. "Gray-Sama...please stop" Juvia begged. "I won't give up." Both of them once again stood up, but then Gray collapsed and blacked out. "Yes. I win...Gray..." Natsu collapse too. "Someone get them to the infirmary and tell Wendy to heal them!" someone called. That was the last thing Natsu remembered before passing out.

**Lucy~**

"When I was 4?" Lucy asked. "Yes do you remember meeting a girl with black hair?" "I don't..." "When you were in the garden playing." "Oh! I remember. Yes. I met a girl." "That was me." "Really?" Lucy asked then all of a sudden a picture in her mind appeared blurry, but cleared. A girl with black wavy hair passed her shoulder a bit with crimson eyes with a white and she was wearing a pure white sundress that made her eyes and hair stand out even more. She was in the garden with Lucy laughing. "You were in the garden laughing..I asked you why you laughed...and..." Rin just nodded. While the memories flood into Lucy's mind.

**Flashback** (I'm going to use italics for the flashback for this one)

"_Hey. Why are you laughing?" a little 4 year old Lucy asked . "You look funny." the girl replied. "Huh? Why?" Lucy asked pouting cutely hands on her hips. "A good kind of funny." then the girl asked. "What's you're name? How old are you? Can we be friends?" Lucy laughed "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 4, and yes we can be friends!" Lucy replied cheerfully. "Yay! My name is Rin. I'm 5, and we should be best friends. Even so I only met you today. I like you a lot!" Rin told her smiling widely. "Want to play a game?" Lucy asked. "Sure!" Rin replied. "Let's play hide n' seek!" Lucy suggested. "Okay. I'll count and you'll hide." Rin told Lucy. "Kay!" Lucy responded and ran to hide. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! Here I come!" Rin went to go find Lucy in the garden. "Found you Lucy!" Rin pointed to the rose bush. "Aww. Okay My turn!" Lucy started to count. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si-." Lucy stopped because someone grabbed her from behind. _(rapist? Pedophile?) _"Hello Lucy Heartfilia." the man that grabbed her greeted. "I'm going to be taking you're power and kill you. So hold st- OW!" The man yelped and dropped Lucy who stood up and ran. "Rin! Rin!" Lucy called. "Please come out! Someone's trying to kill me!" No answer. "Rin! AH!" "You shouldn't have run away like that little girl. Now you're gonna die before I take you're power!" "Rin Kick!" Rin kicked the guy in the jewels. Rin grabbed Lucy's hand. "Run Lucy." Both of them took off running._

"That man! He's Azazel!" Lucy stated. Rin just sat on the ground well...more like floating.

**Flashback **(Time skip 2 months later)

"_Rin!" Lucy called. "Yes Luce?" Rin answered. "Let's play a game!" Lucy suggested. "I'm sorry __Luce, but I have to leave." Rin replied. "W-What?! Why?" Lucy asked tears started to form. "I'm sorry Luce...If I stay any longer it would be bad." Rin hugged her. "I'm sorry..." Rin told her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to find you. Some day." Rin smiled. "Promise?" Lucy asked rasing her pinky finger. "Promise!" Rin replied locking her pinky with Lucy's __Pinky "Pinky promise if you tell a lie I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Now pinky promise made!" Lucy sang grinning widely. Rin laughed. "Alright. Come back soon Rin." Lucy told her. "I will." Rin replied and ran off._

**End of Flashback**

"You...kept you're promise, but I forgot about you." Lucy started to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Lucy cried more. "It's fine Lucy." Rin replied. "No it's not!" Lucy cried even more. "Lucy. I forgot about you too. I only remembered when I saw you again when I was tracking down Azazel." Rin told her. Lucy stopped crying. Lucy blinked once. Twice. Three times..."WHAT!?" Lucy screamed

Short,but it's better than nothing. Okay bye 3


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters

**Previously~ **

"You...kept you're promise, but I forgot about you." Lucy started to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Lucy cried more. "It's fine Lucy." Rin replied. "No it's not!" Lucy cried even more. "Lucy. I forgot about you too. I only remembered when I saw you again when I was tracking down Azazel." Rin told her. Lucy stopped crying. Lucy blinked once. Twice. Three times..."WHAT!?" Lucy screamed.

**To Lucy~**

"You forgot?" Lucy asked. "Yeah...Sorry, but you forgot as well. So we're even." Rin told her. "You asked if I wanted to get stronger right?" Lucy asked. Rin nodded. "Yes. I want to get stronger so I can protect the people I love and not have them protect me." Lucy told her remembering back to the Azazel

incident. "Then I will help you." Rin replied to Lucy who gave her a confused look. "Azazel wanted your powers. I will help you unleash it. Lucy, you are the Celestial Dragon Slayer Princess. Your power can bring peace or chaos to this world if you haven't master it yet or if someone took it and use it for good or evil. I will help you control it and master it. With the help of all 12 golden zodiac keys. Since you already have 5." Rin told Lucy who was still absorbing everything in. "Wait...5? I only have 4." Lucy corrected her.(4 because she did the Kaby mission thing with Natsu) "No 5." Rin told her and took something out of her pouch under her dress. (it's like the Naruto's pouch for their kunai on their leg.) "Huh? Isn't that Taurus?" Lucy asked taking the key and looking at them eye's sparkling. "Yes. I got it from a job I did." Rin answered. "And it's mine?" Lucy asked. Rin nodded. "Open the Gate to the Bull,Taurus!" Lucy summoned and a humanoid bull carrying a two-sided axe came out. "MOOOOO!" Taurus yelled. "Hello Taurus. My name is Lucy and I wish to make a contract with you." Lucy told him. "Your body is most excellent. You can call me anytime." Taurus told her with hearts as his eyes. "Okay...you can go back." Lucy told him and he disappeared. "Okay so how do I learn to control my powers?" Lucy asked. "We'll first you need to solve anything that is making you stressed out. Like love ,friends,emotions,etc." Rin explained. "L-Love?!" Lucy asked. "Yes. Do you have anyone you love?" Rin asked. "I-I do...but it's between two people." Lucy replied. "Two? Who?" Rin asked. "N-Natsu and G-Gray..." Lucy turned red. "You need to choose one to be able to clear your mind for this. So who will it be." Rin asked. "Um...I don't know...Natsu is kind and dense, but he protects me and Gray was cold at first, but when we hanged out more..he became nicer." Lucy tried to solve it.

**Guild~**

In the infirmary "Achoo!" both Natsu and Gray sneezed at the same time. "Is someone talking about me?" They both asked. "Hey! Don't copy me!" they said together again.

**Time Skip~**

It's been 3 months now that Lucy was going back to their normal routine or tried to. Erza was eating a cake not caring about the guild, but was still sad. Cana was drinking, but less than usual. Gray stripped less. Natsu didn't even try to start a fight as much anymore. Everyone was trying hard to be happy. Wendy still was sad, but tried hard to smile. Romeo looked at Wendy worried. (Romeo and Wendy is the same age.) "Romeo" Macao called. "Yeah Dad?" Romeo asked. "You're looking at Wendy-Chan again." Macao whispered in his ears. Romeo turned a darker than Erza's hair color. "D-Dad!" Romeo yelled. "Romeo-Kun. Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Wendy asked and placed her forehead on his making him blush even harder. "I-I'm f-fine. T-Thank you." Romeo studdered. "He liiiikes you." Happy told her coming out of no where. Romeo blushed even harder than before. Wendy noticing this blushed as well. "I-Is that t-true Romeo-Kun?" Wendy asked. "W-Well y-yeah...but y-you wouldn't feel the same.." Romeo confessed with his bangs covering his eyes. Suddenly Romeo felt something crash into him making him fall. Opening his eyes he saw Wendy hugging him. "W-What?!" Romeo blushed again. "I-I l-like Romeo-Kun t-too.." Wendy told him blushing madly. "R-Really?!" Romeo asked shocked. "Y-Yeah." Wendy told him. He grinned. And kissed her. Everyone in the guild saw this and started to whistle and cheer. Both of them blushed a scarlet color. Everyone laughing. A true laugh after 3 whole month.

**Lucy~**

Lucy didn't look different besides her hair has grown a bit that is now reaches under her breasts. Lucy and Rin has been traveling earning keys from everywhere. Lucy already had 6 keys now. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, Virgo, and the new key Sagittarius. Lucy is still mastering her powers as the celestial dragon slayer. "Hey Rin." Lucy called. "Hm?" Rin replied opening her left eye. "I been wanting to ask...What magic do you use?" Lucy asked. "Hm...I'll give you a hint it's like take over magic, but it's also kinda like requip magic as well. Also I don't only have that magic power. I have tons, but I'm only giving you one." Rin replied. "Hmmm...something like take over magic like Mira, but is also similar to requip magic like Erza..." Lucy started to think. Rin just stared out the window again.

**Somewhere~**

"Miss Heartfilia has been training with some girl." a masked figure said kneeling down. "Hm? So she listened to my advice?" a figure siting on a chair that looked like a throne asked. "Yes Ayame-Sama." another masked figure replied. "Interesting. Are you going to get your revenge or will I take your power and take over the world?" Ayame asked then laughed evily.

**Lucy' POV~**

When Rin made me choose who I loved the most. I had to choose Natsu. I don't know why, but my heart would beat really fast when I think about him. So I said Natsu and my mind cleared a little. Then Rin made me clear my mind of revenge. So I haven't been thinking of it until now, but I'll get my revenge. Rin is such a mysterious girl, but she isn't like she was back when I met her. Rin now seems more...cold. Unlike her 5 year old self. She was so cute, and would smile a lot. I wonder why she turned this way. I want to ask, but it might bring back bad memories. "What are you thinking." Rin asked me. I looked up to see her staring at with through her left eye again. "N-Nothing." I lied. "There's something bothering you. If you can't clear your mind it would be troublesome. So just ask me." Rin told me. "Well...When we were little you smiled and laughed a lot, but now..." I started to drifted away. I couldn't say it. "I'm cold, heartless, and doesn't care about a thing in the world?" Rin finished. I looked at her with shocked eyes. She sighed. "H-How did you?" I asked. "I can tell." Rin told me and closed her eyes. "I'll tell you one other day. Now isn't the time. You need to focus on your training." Rin instructed me. I just nodded. "We're here." Rin told me and stood up grabbing her tiny backpack. I stood and grabbed my normal sized backpack. I have no clue what Rin put in that backpack, but it must be tiny. "Come on Lucy-Chan." a black cat with red ears and crimson eyes, and her tail is like Happy's tail but instead of white at the end it's red. She wore a black shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. "Coming!" I called back. If you're wonder who this cat is her name is Shadow. Rin's exceed. Why didn't I see her before when me and Rin met again. We'll that's because Shadow was looking for food. We're in Crocus to get some information or something. I wish I could get another key fast. It's so fun to have another key. It's like having my family grow bigger. We started to go to the mountains.

**Guild~**

All the girls went shopping. All the guys were talking about how Natsu should confess to Lucy. Everything in the guild seem so normal. They just didn't know that Lucy also left for another reason. Just only a take over mage with short hair knew why.

Please don't hate me I don't really hate Lisanna, but I have my reasons. Don't kill me. Also I noticed I don't get as much reviews as I use to and it kinda makes me sad. I enjoy the reviews GoldenRoseTanya give me. They make me laugh a lot. I just wish I get more like that. And Thank You GoldenRoseTanya for the reviews (: I love you hahahah Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters, but I do own my characters though

**Time Skip~**

It's been seven months now that Lucy has left the guild. She has grown more powerful. She is maybe equal or more powerful than some of the Ten Wizard Saints. Lucy's hair has grown more maybe to her belly button, and her breast grew a bit bigger. Lucy doesn't wear her ribbon anymore. She doesn't wear clothes like she use to. She now wears a black tank top with a white jacket with a golden dragon design on the back, and wore a black skirt that has chains hanging off of it with knee high combat boots, and a white belt that had a golden dragon design on it to hold her keys. Rin on the other hand hasn't changed her outfit. Lucy asked Rin if she had a bag full of the same dress, but Rin just looked at her weirdly. Rin had open up to Lucy a little. She smiled a bit well..more like smirked. Rin and Lucy has been traveling a lot. Lucy has 11 Golden Keys. On her trip she earned the Twins, Gemi and Mini, the Ram, Aries, the Scorpion ,Scorpio, the Paired Fish, Pisces, and the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Lucy and Rin both stumbled upon a egg which was a exceed egg. When the exceed hatched the exceed had blonde fur with pink ears and chocolate brown eyes. Lucy dressed her up which she called cute. She has light pink ribbon tired to her tail and wears a pink sundress to match her ribbon. Lucy decided to call her Layla. Right now Lucy and Rin are in Shirotsume Town. Looking for missions to do.

**Guild~**

"It's been seven months now hasn't it, Mira." Erza asked the white hair bartender. "Yes it has, Erza" Mirajane answered. "Nothing feels that different." Erza told her. "Yeah..Nothings changed much since she left." Mirajane replied making sure to not say "her" name. Erza only nodded. "I wonder how she's doing." Erza asked. "Yeah. I bet she's fine. She's a strong girl." Mirajane told her. "Yeah. I guess you're right. How is Natsu and Gray doing?" Erza asked looking around for the two. "Natsu and Gray has gone on missions more often. So they might be on a mission right now." Mirajane replied. Erza only nodded and asked for cake which Mirajane gladly gave her. "We're back!" Natsu and Happy chimed. "I'm back!" Gray shouted. "Welcome back you three." Mirajane greeted. "Thanks." They all said. "I'm starving!" Natsu told Mirajane. "Would you like some fire chicken?" Mirajane asked. Natsu grinned and nodded. Mirajane wasted no time to go get the food. "How was your mission Natsu?" Erza asked. "It was fun! I went to a town called Shirotsume and I met a little girl in town. She was really sweet and very cute!" Natsu told her. "How did she look?" Erza asked. "She had light pink hair and it fades down at the bottom to a white, and she wore a pink dress with butterflies. Her eyes were blue like Gray's ice color! She was so cute!" Natsu describe the little girl. "Wasn't she Happy?!" Natsu asked his flying friend. "Aye! Super cute!" Happy replied. "I wanna meet her." Erza told him. "Me too." Mirajane told them bringing out Natsu's fire chicken and Gray some ice cream even though he didn't ask for any. "Let's go tomorrow!" Natsu suggested. "Wanna come Gray?" Natsu asked. "Sure." Gray replied. "How was your mission Gray?" Erza asked. "It was fine." Gray answered. "Oh Natsu. What's this girl's name?" Erza asked. "Hm.. I don't know. I didn't ask her." Natsu replied only to get a hit on the head. "Ow!" Natsu yelped. "You idiot!" Erza yelled. "You didn't even get her name?!" Gray shouted. "S-Sorry?" Natsu replied. "You better ask her when you see her!" Erza warned. "A-Aye!" Natsu squeaked.(Oh Snaps! What's gonna happen!)

**Next Day~ Team Natsu (With Mirajane and without Lucy)**

"Natsu. We're here." Erza told Natsu who was gaining conscious from Erza's powerful knock out. "We're here!" Natsu yelled excited and ran out the train. Everyone followed Natsu. "What kind of person do you think she is?" Erza asked. "Do you think she's a mage?!" Mirajane asked. "Who knows." Gray responded. "Ah! We're here!" Natsu told them standing in front of a deserted house."Are you sure this is the right place?" Gray asked looking at Natsu like he was crazy. "Yeah! She bought me into this place." Natsu explained. "Okay...Let's go." Erza instructed. Walking up to the door that was half hanging and half still on the door way and knocked on it. (How?) The door opened a little with one eye peeking out. Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone thought it would have broke, but it didn't "Natsu-San!" A light pink haired girl called and ran to hug him. "Hey!" Natsu greeted. "Hm? Who are these people?" she asked. "Oh. These are my friends. Erza the scarlet hair woman, Mirajane the white hair woman, and Gray the guy that is stripping." Natsu introduced them. "Gray. Clothes. "Mirajane stated. "KYA!" Gray yelled and started to look for his clothes. "Oh. By the way. I never asked for your name. So what is your name?" Natsu asked grinning widely. "M-My name is A-Alice." Alice told them blushing a little. "Alice. That's a pretty name." Erza told her. "R-Really?!" Alice asked blushing a little more. Erza smiled and nodded. "Erza-San is beautiful. Will I be like you one day Erza-San?" Alice asked. "Hahaha. I'm not sure if you're going to be like me one day, but I do know that you will be more beautiful than me." Erza replied and picked up a flower and put it in Alice's hair. "R-Really?" Alice asked her light blue eye's sparkled. "Yes, but Mira here is also beautiful, don't you think?" Erza asked. Alice nodded. "Thank you Alice-Chan. I hope we can be good friends." Mirajane told her smiling widely. "Yes. I want to become good friends with Mira-San and Erza-San! And of course Natsu-San and Gray-San" Alice replied. "So, how old are you Alice-Chan?" Erza asked. "I'm 8!" Alice replied happily. "Are your parents home?" Erza asked. "No...My parents died when I was 4." Alice told them smiling sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry Alice-Chan." Erza apologized. "It's okay Erza-San!" Alice replied smiling widely. "Why are you living here when you can be in a orphanage?" Gray asked. Earning a death glare from both Erza and Mirajane. "If I lived in a orphanage. They wouldn't like me." Alice told them a shadow covered her eyes. "Why wouldn't they Alice?" Natsu asked. "I'm not a normal human. I'm a mage, and everyone in the orphanage here dislike mages." Alice told them. "You're a mage!?" Mirajane asked excited. The shadow disappeared showing Alice's blue eyes again, and she nodded. "Why don't you come join our guild! It would be fun!" Erza told her. "C-Can I?" Alice asked nervously. "Yeah! I don't see anything wrong with it!" Natsu responded. "O-Okay!" Alice told them. Out of the corner of Gray's eyes he sees a girl with blonde hair and a white jacket with a golden dragon on it. (Oh snaps) _She looks a bit like Lucy, but her hair is longer...maybe Lucy's hair grew since we last saw her, but her clothes seem so different. Maybe it is. _Gray thought. "Oi. Erza." Gray called. "What?" Erza asked. "I-Is that L-Lucy?" Gray asked pointing at the blonde girl. "W-What are you talking abou-" Erza cut of her sentence when she turned around and saw the blonde girl.(They only see her back) "Wait...Lucy has a blue ribbon in her hair. This girl doesn't have one, and her clothes are different. Lucy would never wear a jacket only in the winter." Mirajane stated. Everyone agreed and nodded. "Huh?" Alice looked at their shocked and their sad expressions and looked at the blonde girl. "Oh. That's Lucia." Alice told them. "Who?" Mirajane asked. "Lucia. She's visiting this town for a while. I seen her with another girl with black hair. She's very beautiful. She says she's visiting her sick mother." Alice explained. "Oh...She's not Lucy..." Natsu said disappointed. Alice tilted her head a little to the left with a confused expression. "Oh my gosh! Mira look at Alice!" Erza called. "Hm?" Mirajane turned around and saw this and squealed. "Oh my gosh. You look so cute Alice-Chan!" Mirajane squealed even more. The boys sweat dropped and sighed.

**Lucy~**

"Lucia!" a black hair girl with a black dress (the one I posted in my profile) called. "Ah. Vero." Lucia called. "Let's go." Vero told her. Walking away. Lucia followed. They walked into a forest far away from everyone. "Okay. Vero you've got the supplies?" Lucia asked. "Yes, Lucy and quit calling me Vero." Rin replied in a monotone voice. "S-Sorry. I kinda like calling you that." Lucy told her. "It's fine, but we only use it when we're around people though. How did you even get attached to that name?" Rin asked with a blank expression. "Ah crap. I forgot to go check out the magic store to see if there was any keys there. Why don't you go look." Rin told Lucy and handed her a bag of jewels. "Alright. I'll be back before you know it." Lucy responded and ran off to town again.

**Team Natsu (With Mirajane and Alice)**

"So Let's go back to Fairy Tail so you can be part of our family!" Erza cheered. "O-Okay!" Alice responded. "Hey look. It's that blonde girl again" Natsu pointed at the girl. "Her name is Lucia, Idiot." Gray replied. "Lucia-San!" Alice called. Lucia turned around and Natsu,Gray,Erza, and Mirajane gasped. "Oh. Hello Alice-Chan. Who are are your friends?" Lucia asked. "Hm? Oh! These are Fairy Tail mages! They're gonna take me in!" Alice explained to her. "Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet. The woman next to me is Mirajane Strauss. This pink hair guy is Natsu Dragneel, and the guy next to him is Gray Fullbuster." Erza introduced them. "Hello. My name is Lucia Twilight." Lucia introduced herself (I made it up. I don't know. I seriously don't know what her name should be.) "It's nice to meet you. Please take care of Alice. Since I'm not going to be seeing her anymore." Lucia told them smiling at Alice. "We will." Erza replied. "Well I need to go. Sorry. Nice meeting you. I hope I see you again Alice-Chan. Bye!" Lucia ran off. "She reminds me of Lucy..." Natsu said sadly. Nobody said anything. "Um...Shall we go?" Alice asked. "Yeah. Sorry Alice-Chan." Erza replied. "Let's go home!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah!" They responded and left for the train.

Thanks for the reviews. I loved them all. Made me laugh a lot. Thank you

vurfgttyiasegl- I love you too hahaha. And Thank you very much

GoldenRoseTanya- Of course hahaha. I'll make it NaLu very very soon

Mio Heartfillia999- I will reveal that soon . Hohohoho.

Thank you and see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters

**Fairy Tail~**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted. "Welcome back!" Lisanna greeted at the bar. "Is master here?" Erza asked. "Yes. He's in his office." Lisanna replied. "Did you need something Erza." Makarov asked on the second floor. "Yes. We have a new member." Erza replied. "A new member?" Makarov asked raising a eyebrow. Every Fairy Tail member was looking at Alice who nervously walked up in front of the group. "H-Hello. M-My name i-is A-Alice." Alice stuttered. "Only Alice?" Makarov asked. "W-well.. no..." Alice began to get red. "Master. Alice-Chan is shy around people she just met, and she doesn't have a family, so she's going to be part of our family now." Erza explained. "I see...Well. Welcome my child. I hope you enjoy it here." Makarov greeted. "Y-Yes! P-Please take care of m-me!" Alice responded and bow down. "She's so cute." Someone said. "How old are you Alice-Chan?" someone asked. "I-I'm 8!" Alice replied. "What magic do you use Alice-Chan?" Wendy asked. "I use wind dragon magic!" Alice replied. "Ah! I use sky magic! Wait what?!" Wendy asked her. Alice nervously smiled. "I have a lacrima inside of me. Since when I was little I had a weak body" Alice told her. Wendy, and everyone was shocked. Wendy recovered quickly. "Oh...You must be like Laxus-San. I'm Wendy by the way." Wendy introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Wendy-San!" Alice greeted. Both smiled widely. "Alice-Chan." Mirajane called. "Yes?" Alice asked. "What color stamp do you want and where at?" Mirajane asked. "Hm...Pink, and on my shoulder like Wendy-San, but on my left please!" Alice told her. "Okay!" Mirajane replied and stamped her. "So you're a dragon slayer huh?" Gray asked. "Yes, Gray-San!" Alice replied grinning widely. "This guild seems more lively with you here. This should be fun." Gray told her. Alice only giggled.

**Lucy~**

"I'm back." Lucy called. "You took your time." Rin replied. "Sorry. I ran into my old guild with Alice." Lucy told her. "Hm? Why would they be here?" Rin asked. "I don't know, but they took Alice to the guild." Lucy said and gave Rin back the money she had. "Okay. Did you find a key?" Rin asked. Lucy shook her head. Rin sighed. "Let's go. You have 5 more months till you're gone. We need to help you learn more of you're celestial magic. Lucy nodded and they both left.

**Time Skip~ (again) (Lucy's POV )**

It's been 10 months now. Only 2 more months to go, and I return. I hope everyone's doing alright. I'm sure Alice-Chan has made everyone happy. Rin and me still haven't been able to find the last golden zodiac key, Leo the Lion. "It's like he doesn't exist. No one has seen him for quite a while. Me and Rin had asked some of the spirits, but they didn't know anything. "Lucy." a monotone voice called. "Yes?" I looked up at the source of the voice. "You need to go look at the books on Leo the Lion when we get to the library." Rin instructed me. "Yeah. What are you going to do?" I asked. "I'm going to look more into celestial magic for you." Rin told me. I only nodded. After half a hour we arrived at the library. "Okay. When you're done go to the librarian to know where I am." Rin then left to go where ever she was going. I went to the librarian to asked her about Leo the Lion. "Excuse me." I called. "Yes?" she replied. "Is there any books here about Leo the Lion?" I asked. "Yes. Right this way." she then showed me the way. "These here are all about celestial spirits." she told me showing me a huge bookshelf. I stared at it in awe. "Leo is around here." she pointed to the 2 middle column. "Thank you." I told her and she left while I started to take all the books. I sat at a table and start to read with my gale-force reading glasses.

**4 hours later (how can she take it) (Normal POV) **

"Excuse me." Lucy called the Librarian. "Yes?" she asked. "Where is my friend?" Lucy asked looking for Rin. "Oh. Come this way." The librarian took her to the second floor. "Where is she?" Lucy asked. "Follow me." the librarian took Lucy to a bookshelf. "Huh?" Lucy looked at her confused. The librarian looked around to see if anyone was there and pulled a book out and the bookshelf moved to the side showing a staircase. "W-What?" Lucy asked confused. "She's in there." the librarian left Lucy alone. Lucy started to walk up the stairs.

**Fairy Tail~**

"Job! Job!" Someone yelled. "Work!" Natsu yelled. "I'm back!" Gray yelled. "Welcome back Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted. "MORE WORK." Someone else yelled. "Why is everyone wanting to work?" Alice asked. "Well Alice-Chan. The time of the year is around." Wendy told her sitting at the counter besides her. "Are you not going to work Wendy-San?" Alice asked. Wendy shook her head. "No. I'm not ready yet. Plus I don't think Carla will let me." Wendy told her. "Carla-San thinks everything is dangerous for Wendy-San. Carla-San is very protective." Alice replied. Wendy just nodded her head. Alice was lucky Carla was on a date with Happy or she would have been yelled at. Yes, after many months of Happy asking her to go on a date. She finally said yes. "What is the time of the year?" Alice asked. "You'll see." Wendy replied smiling.

**Lucy~**

"Hello? Rin?" Lucy called. "What?" Rin replied not looking up from what she was doing. "I'm done with reading." Lucy told her. "I can tell. If you weren't done then you wouldn't be here." Rin replied in a monotone voice. Lucy sweatdrop. "So what are you doing?" Lucy asked. "I'm trying to see if I can help you learn new moves for your dragon slayer magic." Rin told her not looking up. "Hm? Can I help?" Lucy asked. "It's fine. I'm almost done." Rin said and looked at Lucy then looked at the 2 sleeping exceeds. "Why don't you go to sleep?" Rin asked. Lucy shook her head. "I'm not sleepy." Lucy replied. "How about you go get some food for us." Rin instructed her. Lucy nod her head and went to get food. While Rin went back to studying.

**Guild~**

"MASTER!" People yelled. "Who is it this time?" Someone asked. "This years S-Class Trial Promotion will be held at Fairy Tails own Tenrou Island!" Master announced. "S-Class Trial?" Alice asked. "Yes. It when mages take a test to become a s-class mage and you can go to the second floor to do a mission." Wendy explained. Alice only looked at the master with sparkly eyes. "This years chosen people are. Natsu." "Yes!" Natsu yelled. _I'll become a S-Class mage to protect Lucy!_ Natsu thought. "Gray." Gray smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. "Gajeel." "Giihee." Gajeel smirked. "Juvia." Juvia was startled. "Why is she crying? She should be happy." Someone whispered. "Wendy." "W-What?!" Wendy asked surprised. "Congratulations." Erza told her nodding her head in approval. "Congratulations Wendy-San!" Alice cheered. "T-Thank you." Wendy replied still a little surprised. "Freed." "Hmp." Freed responded. "And finally Elfman! That is all and this will have partners so choose wisely." Master told them. "HAPPY!" Natsu shouted. "Aye Sir!" Happy responded. "Juvia can't have Gray-Sama as a partner." Juvia cried. "I'll be your partner Juvia-Chan." Lisanna offered. "Okay." Juvia told her drying her tears. "Bixlow." Freed called. "I know." He replied. "I guess I'll be your partner." Evergreen told Elfman. "W-What!?" He responded. "Oi Cana. Want to be my partner?" Gray asked. "Sure. I have nothing better to do." She replied. "Lily! You're my partner" Gajeel yelled. "This should be fun." Pantherlily agreed. "I thought Gajeel would pick me.." Levy told the girls depressed. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt I bet." Lisanna told her. "Wendy. Who is going to be your partner?" Carla asked. "Hm...I don't know." Wendy answered. "W-Wendy-San. I might be small, but I can help you fight!" Alice offered. "Are you sure Alice-Chan?" Mirajane asked. "It's very dangerous Alice-Chan." Wendy told her "Yes, I'm sure!" Alice replied determination written all over her face. "Okay then. Alice-Chan is now my partner!" Wendy announced.

**Lucy~**

"Lucy." Rin called. "Yeah?" Lucy asked. "You told me there was another reason you left the guild correct?" Rin asked. Lucy nodded. "What was it?" Rin asked. "There's this girl in the guild name Lisanna. She told me that I should stay away from Natsu. She said she told Ayame where my parents lived and told her to kill them to get revenge on Azazel." Lucy told her. Rin just say their quietly with a emotionless face. "So. I want to get strong to get revenge on both of them." Lucy continued. "Lisanna..." Rin whispered low so no one could hear. "Lucy. Rin. You guys are still awake?" Layla asked. "Oh. Sorry did we wake you?" Lucy asked. "Not really." Layla replied. "2 more months huh." Lucy asked. Rin nodded. "It's going by so fast." Lucy sighed. "Yeah. I guess." Rin replied. "You should come join Fairy Tail Rin." Lucy suggested. "I'll think about it." Rin answered. "Maybe I should convince you more." Lucy told her and began to tell her about Fairy Tail.

Sorry for the last update. I been on a trip and couldn't think of ideas. I really love GoldenRoseTanya. You are awesome. I love you very much. I promise, NaLu is coming very soon. I'll work hard to make this the next chapter even better. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters, but I do own Alice,Rin,Layla, and Shadow.

Today is the day of the great S-Class Promotion Trail. Everyone participating was so excited. "Okay brats!" Makarov yelled. "Master, Please do not use that word with Alice-Chan around." Wendy told him. "Ah. Sorry." Makarov apologized. "Any was. It's a perfect day for a S-Class Trail. The first test is you need to get off this boat and go to the island and there will be 7 passage where you will enter and it's a maze where you have to face many challenges. If you meet another group then you must fight them. If you run into a S-Class mage you will have to fight them too. The people who get out will go onto the next test. Any questions?" Makarov asked. "Um. Who are the S-Class mages?" Wendy asked. "They are Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus." Makarov told them. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and pumped his fist in the air. "Aye Sir!" Happy yelled doing the same. "Gray you all set? And your clothes." Cana said. "I'm ready!" Gray yelled then went to find his clothes. "Giihee."Gajeel and Pantherlily laughed. "Are you ready Alice-Chan?" Wendy asked. "Yes!" Alice told her. "LET THE S-CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!" Makarov yelled. "Let's go Alice-Chan." Wendy told her about to jump off. "Wait!" Alice yelled. "Huh?" Wendy asked looking confused. "Wind Dragon's Wings!" Alice then grew a pair of wings that was gray that looked a bit like tornadoes. Alice then grabbed Wendy and flew off to the island. While this happened Cana and Gray made a ice slide ice skated to the island. Juvia turned into water and took Lisanna with her. Gajeel and Pantherlily took off. Then Happy and Natsu was about to fly, but all of a sudden ran into a rune wall. "W-What?!" Natsu asked. "Freed!" Natsu yelled. "Come on Elfman!" Evergreen yelled as they jumped off the boat. "W-Wait! We're the only ones left?!" Natsu asked. "Aye." Happy answered sadly.

**Lucy~**

"Okay, Lucy. Now use Secret Art: Star Blade." Rin told her. "Okay. Metsuryū Ōgi- Shining Light: Star Blade!" Then a blade-shaped water (It looks like Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles the water that comes out of the handle, and the attack is like Natsu's Exploding Flame Blade.) The Star Blade strikes the enemy in a spiral formation and when the the enemy is hit with a blade it burns them. "Good. You are finished with everything." Rin told her. "Awesome!" Lucy replied. "But we need to find leo." Lucy said. Rin nodded. "Let's start looking!" Lucy suggested. Rin just stood there quietly thinking something. "Rin?" Lucy asked. "Huh? Oh sorry." Rin replied and followed Lucy.

**S-Class Trial**

"FINALLY!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu. There's only one more passage!" Happy told him. "Number 4." Natsu read the number out loud. "Let's hurry Natsu!" Happy told him. Natsu nodded and began to walk to passage 4.

**Gray and Cana~**

"So Gray. What made you be so determain to become a s-class mage?" Cana asked. "Well, If I become a s-class mage then I'll be able to beat Natsu." Gray told her. "Hm? Are you sure? Is it not to show off to Lucy?" Cana smirked. "W-What?! N-No! I c-can't. Me and Natsu faught for a reason. Who ever lost has to get over there feelings for Lucy." Gray explained. "So you still like her?" Cana questioned. "I do..." Gray admitted. "Then what about the agreement?" Cana asked. "I don't know." Gray replied. "GRAY-SAMA!" A voice called. "Who's there?" Cana asked getting ready to fight. "Hahahah. Cana can't even tell." Another voice said. "It's Juvia and Lisanna-San." Juvia and Lisanna appeared out of the shadows. "I guess this means we have to fight each other." Lisanna said looking a bit sad. "Juvia will not hold back even if it's Gray-Sama." Juvia told him. They all got ready to fight. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray extend his arms forward, creating long curved ice lances that shoot towards Juvia and Lisanna. "Card Magic: Icicle!" Multiple ice bullets flew at Lisanna. "Animal Soul: Penguin!" Lisanna turned into a penguin and defend herself. "Water Slicer!" Juvia sent multiple blade-like bullets at Gray and Cana. "Ice Make: Shield!" Gray made a flower-shape shield. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray created a bazooka-like hand-held cannon and shoot the attack. "Card Magic: Jolt of Fate!" Cana sent lightning into Gray's Cannon attack and it headed to Lisanna and Juvia. "Water Force!" Juvia collects the energy in her hand, and direct it at the cannon, and lightning. "Animal Soul: Bird!" Lisanna transformed into a bird and flapped powerful wind and combined it with Juvia's Water Force making it go faster and both sides magic clashed.

**Wendy and Alice~**

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy expelling whirlwind of air from her arm to attack Freed and Bixlow. "Dark Écriture:Wing!" Freed wrote runes on his self and a pair of magical wings composed of runes on his back. "Flight Formation!" All the dolls join together in a horizontal line and Bixlow jumped on and they both flew out of the way of Wendy's attack. "Metsuryū Ōgi- Shredding Wind : Reverse Wind Strike!" A giant tornado formed and started to suck everything in. "W-What?!" Freed asked. "My Babies!" Bixlow yelled as his"babies" got sucked in. "Wah! What is this?" Wendy asked. "This is my dragon slayer secret art." Alice told her grinning. "Hahaha..." Wendy laughed nervously. Both Bixlow and Freed got sucked into the big tornado and knocked out. "Yay! We won!" Alice cheered. "Yeah! Let's get out of here. Wendy told Alice and they both walked to a exit.

**Natsu and Happy~**

"Ugh! This is so confusing!" Natsu complained. "I wish Lucy was here...She would know how to get out." Happy said, but immediately regret it. "...Happy why don't you fly up and show the way!" Natsu suggested. "Aye!" Happy flew up only to be strucked by lightning. "Yo Natsu." A blonde greeted. "L-Laxus?" Natsu asked. "No. It's Erza." Laxus said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Aye..." a burnt Happy manage to say. "Let's go Natsu." Laxus told him getting ready to fight. "I'm all fired up. I beat you once. I'll beat you again." Natsu told him and his whole body engulfed with flame, while Laxus was lightning. They both clashed against each other.

**Gajeel and Lily~**

Gajeel and Lily layed lifeless on the floor. "Hmp. You're still to weak to be able to do this." Erza told them.

**Elfman and Evergreen~**

"Nee-Chan." Elfman called. "What?" Mirajane asked. "M-Me and E-Ever is getting married. For reals." Elfman told him. "OH MY GOSH!" Mirajane yelled. She was doing all sort of crazy things. Then...it was silent. "Sorry Nee-Chan." Elfman told his knocked out sister. "Me and Ever really are getting married, but don't tell anyone." And they left for the exit.

**Gray, Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna~**

"G-Gray-Sama" a knocked out Juvia called. "They took up so much of my magic." Cana told Gray. "Yeah. Me too. Let's just hope we don't run into anyone else." Gray said and they continue walking.

**Natsu and Laxus~**

"WOOT! I BEAT LAXUS AGAIN!" Natsu cheered. "Aye Sir!" Happy cheered as well. "I can't believe I lost to this guy." Laxus said depressed. "Let's go out Happy!" Natsu told him. "Aye!" Happy replied and they both left.

**Outside~**

"Okay. So... Juvia, Gajeel, and Freed are out. Only people that made it out is Wendy, and Elfman. People left in there Gray and Natsu." Makarov checked "Yes! We did it!" Gray shouted. "Scratch that Natsu." Makarov said to his self. "We're out!" Natsu yelled. "Aye Sir!" Happy yelled. "So...Laxus and Mirajane were defeated while Erza defeated Gajeel and Gildart didn't encounter anyone." Makarov rechecked. "Okay. Why don't we rest for a while and have lunch." Makarov suggested. "Okay!" Everyone agreed and headed to camp.

Hey guys. So yeah I know it's short, but I have some bad news. The bad news is...School is starting on monday, so I'll be busy with school for a bit so I'll update a little slow, but I'll try very hard to write a lot each day. Thank you for people who do review for me, thank you for people who read my story, and thank you for people who had favorite and followed my story. I do wish you would review for me, because I love reviews. I'm sorry if there is any grammer. My wordpad just stopped doing the spelling check thing. Thank you and I'll see you later!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly.

**S-Class Promotion~**

"Okay brats. Time for the second test. You must go and find a lacima hidden some where. In order to get the lacima you have to face a challenge. When you get the lacima you have to go find a place to put it in like a key hole. There something will be waiting for you." Makarov explained. "Wendy-San. I'll make you a s-class mage for sure!" Alice exclaimed. "Thank you Alice-Chan, but we must be careful too." Wendy told her. Alice nodded. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled. "Aye Sir!" Happy chimed. "Cana. Let's do our best." Gray told her. Cana smirked. "MAN!" Elfman yelled. Evergreen just sighed."Let the second test...begin!" Makarov yelled. Everyone went of running. Well the people who are still in. "Gajeel. Get back here!" Makarov yelled. "Giihee!" Gajeel laughed. Erza threw a sword at him. Gajeel had blood coming out of his head.

**Lucy~ (Lucy's POV)**

"This is so frustrating!" I yelled scratching my head messing up my hair. Rin just continued walking quietly. "Where is this Leo guy at!" I screamed. "Do you always complain?" Rin asked. "Hey! That's cruel!" I yelled pouting . Rin just sighed in response. "What are two fine young ladies doing out here so late." A guy asked. Rin and I turned around. "Would you like me to protect you princess?" the guy asked. He had strawberry-brown hair that mirrors a lion's mane. He had hazel eyes that was covered with azure-tinted sunglasses and a suit. "Who are you?" I asked surprised this guy popped out of no where. "My name is Loke." He introduced his self. "And yourself?" Loke asked pushing his sunglasses up. "I'm Lucia and this here is Vero." I introduced. "Hello! Nice to meet you. May I call you Leo?" Rin asked in her sweet voice. I sweat dropped. I'm never going to get use to her sweet voice in front of people.Loke flinched. "W-Why Leo?" Loke asked. "Well...You look like a lion!" Rin replied. I looked at him carefully. "You do look like a lion." I told him. Loke laughed nervously. "Hahaha. What makes you say that?" Loke asked. "Your hair." I simply replied. "Oh? Hahahaha...I see...do you want me to walk you to a near by hotel?" Loke asked. "No thank you sir. We like to camp!" Rin replied sweetly again. I shivered...That voice makes me sick. I'm so use to her cold monotone voice. "Oh. Would you like me to help you?" Loke offered. Rin thought for a bit. (They're using telepathy) _Say no! _I told her. _Why? He looks like a lion maybe he's the key we're looking for. Didn't you see him flinch when I asked if I could call him Leo? _Rin asked in her monotone voice. _Well...I did, but that doesn't prove anything! _I replied. _Well that's why we need him to come to see if he is. _Rin told me still using the same tone._ What if he rapes us? _I asked. _I'll put up a invisible shield before we go to sleep like always_ Rin answered flatly. _Ugh! Fine! _I agreed. "Okay." I answered. "Okay! Where do we set up?"

**Natsu and Happy~**

"Where is it!" Natsu yelled fire coming out of his mouth. "Natsu.. Don't you think we should look in like hidden spots or maybe in the air?" Happy suggested. "Good thinking Happy. You look up in the air I'll look down here." Natsu instructed. Happy flew up and looked. "NATSU!" Happy yelled flying straight down to him. "What is it Happy?" Natsu asked. "I saw something shiny!" Happy told him. "Really?!" Natsu asked excited. Happy nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu told him and both of them ran off to the direction Happy had told him.

**Gray and Cana~**

"I need booze." Cana whined. "Ugh. Is that all you think of?" Gray asked. "Shut up." Cana replied. "Hey what's that shiny thing on that tree?" Cana asked. "I don't know. I'll go up and look." Gray responded and started to climb up the tree. A few minutes later after climbing the very tall tree. "It's a lacrima!" Gray shouted. "That was a piece of ca- ahhh!" Cana screamed as she fell into a hole underneath her. "CANA!" Gray yelled and jumped off the tree but putting the lacrima in before he jumped after her.

**Wendy and Alice~**

"We've been walking for hours and no sign of a lacrima." Alice sighed in defeat. "Yeah, but we can't give up. Ah! A cave!" Wendy exclaimed. "Maybe a lacrima is in there!" they both said in unison. "Let's go!" Alice cheered. Wendy laughed and both of them went into the cave.

**Elfman and Evergreen~**

" I wonder if you sister will say anything about the marriage." Evergreen wondered as they walked through a mountain. "She'll probably know it's fake." Elfman replied. "We can't let anyone know until Lucy get's back." Evergreen told him. "Yeah I know. If we tell them now it would make them happy, but not as happy as when Lucy get's back." Elfman said sadly. "I hate to say this, but we all miss Lucy. Wondering if she's even alive, but we have to wait because right now. Lucy is our only happiness, our light, our hope." Evergreen sighed all of a sudden the ground beneath her cracked. "Ever!" Elfman called reaching for her hand as she reached for his hand, but to late...She fell. "EVER!" Elfman yelled and jumped in after her and transformed into his take-over.

**Lucy and Rin~**

"Okay ladies. You're tent and fire is all set. I shall go get some fish for you by the water. I'll be right back. Stay here no matter what happens." Loke told them and left. Rin being sneaky told Layla and Shadow to go watch him. They agreed and left. After a few minutes Shadow and Layla came back and told them about Loke. "His hands were glowing this bright light and he seemed so much like a lion catching his pray!" Layla told them. Shadow only sat quietly. "Thanks Layla. You two should go back before Loke gets back." Lucy told them and they left inside the tent. "I'm back my princesses." Loke called. "Welcome back Loke." Lucy greeted. "Welcome back Leo-Chan!" Rin greeted as she disguised herself again. "Thank you. Here are the fishes!" Loke said and set down a huge full bucket with fish in it. "Wow!" Lucy said out loud. "Leo-Chan is amazing!" Rin commented. "Thank Vero-Chan." Loke replied and winked. "Let's start cooking." Lucy suggested. "Yeah!" Loke and Rin replied.

**Gray and Cana~**

"Cana! Wake up!" Gray yelled shaking her. Cana moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Cana! You okay?" Gray asked concerned. Cana nodded. "What happened?" Cana asked. "You fell into a hole after I got the lacrima. When I got the lacrima the hole must have been activated." Gray explained to her. Cana looked up through the way they fell. "We fell for a long time didn't we?" Cana asked. Gray nodded. "There's no way of getting back out through the way we came in from, but there's a cave right there. Maybe that's where we have to go." Gray told her. "Alright. Let's go." Cana said standing up. "Are you sure you can walk?" Gray asked. "Yeah, but my body hurts. Must be from the impact when I hit the ground." Cana replied. "Your body still hurts even though I took the hit from the ground?" Gray asked. "You did what?" Cana asked. "Well I grabbed you with my ice and then I hit the ground instead of you." Gray explained. "I s-see...Thank You Gray..." Cana murmured blushing a little. "What did you say?" Gray asked. "Nothing!" Cana yelled and started to walk into the cave. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" Gray yelled and followed after her.

**Elfman and Evergreen~**

"Elfman! Are you alright?!" Evergreen asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Elfman told her. "You had me worried sick!" Evergreen said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ever." Elfman murmured and hugged her. Evergreen just cried in his arms for about 30 minutes and fell asleep in his arms. He just carried her and follow the path they were on. "I see a lacrima." Elfman whispered and reached for it, but when he did the path that he came from was blocked. "Huh?!" Elfman asked as he put Evergreen down he start to try to find a opening in the wall. After a few hours nothing. He returned to Evergreen and hold her as the two fell asleep. (Omg...Failure at this one...)

**Wendy and Alice~**

"Look! Up there!" Alice exclaimed pointing at a shiny object. "The lacrima!" Wendy shouted happily. "Let's go Wendy-San! To make you a S-Class mage!" Alice cheered. Wendy nodded and both of them went to get the lacrima. "We got it!" They both cheered as they held the lacrima in their hands. Suddenly the ground shook and cracked open. "W-What?!" Wendy screamed. "Wendy-San! Grab my hand!" Alice yelled. Wendy did as she said, but the ground shook again making Wendy lose her balance and fall down into the hole with Alice on top. "Wendy-San!" Alice yelled suddenly the ground underneath her broke and she also fell.

**Natsu and Happy**

"Did you hear something Happy?" Natsu asked looking around. "Hm? No I don't hear anything." Happy replied him munching on a fish. "I guess i'm hearing things." Natsu mumbled. "Here we are!" Happy shouted. Natsu looked up to see a hole. "I don't see anything." Natsu told Happy. "I swear I saw something shining." Happy said looking sad. "Let's go inside and look." Natsu instructed and lit his hand on fire. "Okay!" Happy exclaimed and they both went in.

What Natsu,Happy,Gray,Cana,Wendy,Alice,Elfman,and Evergreen does not know the adventure and danger ahead of them. What will happen to them? Find out next time!

Okay...So I know this was a late update, but school just keeps giving me loads of homework and tests so I have to study a lot. I think the next update won't be soon. I'm sorry, but I shall try my best. I been having sooo many new ideas for new stories so I might work on those really quick and come back to this I promise the next one will come out as soon as possible. I'll work hard. Until then! Bye!


End file.
